Mewtwo yo te elijo
by dragon titanico
Summary: Después de un sexto viaje, esta vez por la región Aikenki (sexta generación) Ash regresa a Kanto para una nueva aventura, mas aun cuando un viejo amigo se una a su equipo, podrán Ash y este viejo amigo vencer a los 8 lideres de gimnasio de la region Kanto por segunda ocasion?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE, FUE, ES Y SIEMPRE SERA DE NINTENDO, POR QUE SI FUERA MIO, BUENO PUES ASH SERIA TODO UN PERVERTIDO MAESTRO POKEMON DESDE LA MESETA AÑIL, HA Y ESTA HISTORIA SALIO DE MI LOCA IMAGINACION GRACIAS AL RETO LANZADO POR EL AUTOR DARKENSS RISSING CREADOR DE EL REGRESO DE MEWTWO ASI QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL ANIME ES MERA COINCIDENCIA PUES SOLO HE VISTO LOS PRIMERO CAPITULOS DE UNOVA Y DE SINNOH SOLO CONSEGUI LOS CAPITULOS DE LAS BATALLAS DE GIMNACIO ASI COMO LOS ALGUNOS DE LA LIGA ACLARADO ESTOS PUNTOS PASEMOS AL FIC

CAPITULO 1: Las observaciones de Mewtwo

La noche había caído y sobre uno de los almacenes de ciudad Esmalte en la región de Teselia, Mewtwo el pokemon genético creado por el equipo rocket se encontraba parado, ciertamente había viajado un montón, recorriendo desde Johto hasta Hoenn, pasando por Sinnoh y Aikenki y aterrizando en la mencionada región

Oculto bajo su capa pudo acercarse hasta donde un montón de humanos estaban viendo un amplio televisor, gracias a los murmullos de la gente pudo escuchar que se trataba de una repetición de la final del campeonato de la región Aikenki(sexta generación) , era escaso que le llamara la atención de un combate pokemon, sin embargo este era algo especial, según se había enterado en la reunión de pokemon legendarios, el único humano al que podría llamar amigo era uno de los finalistas y del otro lado el experto en capturar pokemon legendarios Tobías

Regresando a observar la batalla ya estaban eligiendo sus pokemon para el primer encuentro

-adelante Zapdos- dijo Tobías enviando al ave legendaria de la isla del rayo

Ash no pareció muy sorprendido por el contrario parecía ansioso-Pikachu ¿estas listo?-

-¡pi Pikachu!- anuncio el roedor eléctrico mostrando la misma emoción que su entrenador, en ese momento Ash volteo su gorra hacia atrás para entrar en modo de batalla

-comiencen- anuncio el arbitro dando inicio a la final de la liga pokemon de Teselia

-Pikachu/Zapdos trueno- ordenaron ambos entrenadores a la vez

-¡Pikachuuu!-

-¡gyayooo!-

**¡Kaboooom!**

La colisión de ambos ataques había levantado una gran nube de humo y polvo en el campo de batalla

-Pikachu tacleada de voltios- exclamo Ash a todo pulmón

-pika, pika, pika, pika- esto mientras el roedor eléctrico comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad contra el ave legendaria encendiéndose en electricidad

-cañonazo- Tobías y su ave legendaria contestaron rápidamente consiguiendo parar en seco la carrera del ratón eléctrico- elévate y pico taladro-

-salta y atácala con tu cola de hierro- dijo Ash con emoción mientras por iniciativa propia iniciaba el salto con un ataque rápido para tomar la altura suficiente como para pasar por encima del pico taladro y en pleno aire golpear al ave legendaria justo en medio de sus ojos

-Zapdos- dijo Tobías preocupación al ver como el ave legendaria del trueno perdía la estabilidad del vuelo punto de casi caer al piso- onda trueno- dijo al ver que su pokemon volvía a tomar el vuelo

-Pikachu contra escudo- pidió Ash casi al instante que el roedor eléctrico comenzaba a girar en el piso usando su impactrueno logrando bloquear la onda trueno y acertando el primer golpe al ave legendaria- ahora ataque rápido- insistieron Ash y Pikachu, pues apenas había terminado de girar hizo un curioso movimiento para colocarse a cuatro patas y envistió al Zapdos con toda su velocidad dejando solo una estela blanca tras de si

Sin tiempo para invocar un trueno, un cañonazo o su pico taladro e imaginando lo que venia a continuación Tobías opto por la opción mas obvia- Zapdos resiste-

-cambia a tacleada de voltios- fue la orden de Ash y por ende el impacto fue directo, Pikachu patino unos centímetros después de impactar su ataque sobre el pokemon legendario- debes usar cola de hierro- Ash sabia que le estaba exigiendo a su pokemon demasiado pero este conociendo las intenciones de su entrenador y aguantando el contra golpe de su ultimo ataque dio otro salto e impacto su cola de hierro en la espalda de el ave legendaria enviándola al suelo

-Zapdos cañonazo- ordeno Tobías a su ave legendaria que aun no se levantaba, solo que esta vez Pikachu no pudo evadirlo- ahora termínalo con trueno- dijo al ver que su pokemon ya había retomado el vuelo y el roedor eléctrico volaba por los aires debido al ataque anterior, Pikachu fue golpeado con toda la fuerza del trueno de Zapdos aun estando en el aire por lo que termino incrustado en el suelo

-Pikachu ¿estas bien?- pregunto a su pokemon inicial mientras salía del suelo

-Pikachu pi- dijo de forma cansada, Ash supo que su primer pokemon había llegado a su limite, sabia que el siguiente ataque seria el ultimo, tanto por la habilidad de presión de su rival y por el contragolpe de este nuevo ataque

-Pikachu inicia con ataque rápido- dijo Ash mientras gracias a la velocidad de ataque rápido avían evadido otro trueno- cambia a tacleada de voltios- pidió mientras Pikachu se encendía en electricidad como si fuera una flecha solo que en ves de atacar directo comenzó a zigzaguear de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, por una fracción de segundo los ojos de Ash cambiaron a un color celeste, y la electricidad también cambio a un color azul quizás celeste- Kirin-

**¡Kaboooom!**

Después de la explosión una flecha de electricidad azul termino a espaldas del ave legendaria cuando la electricidad abandono al pokemon este estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse pues chispas azules recorrían todo su cuerpo, antes de quedar inconsciente, vio para su sorpresa que el ave legendaria se levantaba aunque ella apenas y se podía mantener en el aire ciertamente su orgullo era mayor que su cansancio aunque este acaba de ser pisoteado

Zapdos vio con frustración cuando el entrenador de legendarios tomaba su pokeball para cambiarla por otro de los pokemon legendarios, esto mientras el juez anunciaba la primera victoria para el entrenador de legendarios

-Entei sigues- dijo Tobías revelando al perro legendario de la región Johto

-Charizard yo te elijo-Ash respondió enviando a su dragón de fuego

-Entei/Charizard lanzallamas-

El calor generado por el lanzallamas de ambos contrincantes fue sumamente elevado al punto de llegar a incomodar a los espectadores del estadio

-Charizard continua con tu garra de dragón- dijo Ash a su pokemon, el cual emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad con la intención de golpear al perro legendario con toda su fuerza

-Entei detenlo con llamarada- respondió el entrenador de legendarios y su pokemon exploto en una llamarada de fuego, por lo que Ash y Charizard se vieron forzados a detener el fuego con la garra de dragón

-Charizard invite ígneo-

-Entei envístelo usando llamarada-

Charizard y Entei chocaron sus ataques con gran fuerza levantando un inmenso torbellino de fuego siendo fuerzas casi iguales ambos pokemon salieron expulsados hacia atrás, Charizard había terminado sentado en el suelo debido al contra golpe y Entei tuvo que forzar sus patas para no caer

-muy bien cambio de planes, Entei usa descontrol- dijo haciendo un completo cambio a su estrategia, ciertamente ese pokemon podía darle batalla a su legendario de Johto pero ahora estaba confundido aunque su poder de ataque había aumentado exponencialmente

-Charizard garra de dragón- Ash sabia que era un movimiento arriesgado, Charizard estaba confundido y con descontrol su poder había aumentado mucho, si este movimiento salía mal Charizard terminaría con mucho daño, pero para su excesiva buena suerte la garra de dragón golpeo al legendario de Johto llegando a levantarlo del suelo unos cuantos metros

-Charizard tiro sísmico- antes de que otra cosa pasara Charizard que había salido de su confusión voló usando toda su velocidad tomo al legendario de Johto en el aire y comenzó a llevarlo hacia el cielo

-libérate usando llamarada- ordeno Tobías a su legendario

-Charizard contraataca con tu invite ígneo- esto con la intención de que el perro legendario no se soltara, después de completar unas cuantas vueltas Charizard se dispuso a terminar el trabajo, como si fuera un cometa el dragón de fuego descendió a gran velocidad y para asegurarse de que el perro legendario de Johto no se levantaría otra ves Charizard se estrello en el suelo con el

Tobías vio con asombro que Entei no se levanto, tristemente para Ash Charizard tampoco

Mientras regresaba a su pokemon a la pokeball Tobías pensaba en lo ocurrido, Pikachu casi había derrotado a Zapdos y ahora viene este Charizard y le derrota a su Entei, saco su siguiente pokeball mientras pensaba en eso y el arbitro anunciaba el empate

-Latios ve- dijo enviando a su pokemon jet

-Fearow yo te elijo- con esto Ash había enviado a su enemigo publico numero uno

-Fearow as aéreo- respondió Ash mientras su pokemon daba un fuerte aleteo para ganar altura, había que reconocer que era muy veloz, pues no tardo mucho en descender mientras era rodeado por una peculiar estela blanca

-Latios cabezazo zen- inicio el entrenador de legendarios su contraataque

Ash conociendo a su pokemon sabia que no esquivaría el ataque, aunque se lo ordenara, asi que opto por la opción mas obvia- Fearow cambia a pico taladro- potenciado por la velocidad del as aéreo el pico taladro tuvo la suficiente potencia para bloquear el cabezazo zen sin embargo Fearow quedo aturdido un segundo

-Latios foco resplandor- ordeno el entrenador de legendarios dando un golpe directo al pokemon de Ash- ahora pulso dragón- ordeno al ver como el pokemon de Ash caía sin ningún control

-cúbrete usando ala de acero- ordeno Ash por puro instinto, aunque al siguiente segundo se sorprendió de que Fearow maniobrara para tomar la estabilidad suficiente como para atacar a Latios con el ataque que se suponía deba defenderse, haciendo una segunda maniobra para pasar por debajo del pulso dragón tomo a Latios con la guardia baja e hizo sentir todo el poder de su ataque en un golpe directo, aunque para frustración del pokemon de Ash su rival no parecía muy lastimado

-Latios giga impacto- ordeno Tobías, sabia que se necesitaría mas que eso para derribar a Latios pero no por eso iba a bajar su guardia de nuevo, Latios voló con gran velocidad encendiéndose en esa energía color rosa dorado

-Fearow inicia con as aéreo- comenzó Ash con el contraataque, Fearow estuvo mas que gustoso de atacar mas un cuando Ash le ordeno combinar su ala de acero con el as aéreo esto para igualar la potencia del giga impacto o al menos detenerlo

-foco resplandor- ordeno Tobías con frustración al ver que la estrategia de Ash había detenido su giga impacto lo peor era que Latios no había salido completamente ileso pues le estaba tomando mucho tiempo lanzar el ataque, aun con todo el daño recibido Fearow se levanto de nuevo, solo gracias a su enorme terquedad

-Fearow un ultimo poco taladro- pidió Ash sabiendo que seria el ultimo ataque de su pokemon, el pico taladro nunca llego a su destino, pero Fearow por una vez en toda su vida se sentía muy feliz, por fin había encontrado un rival que según el estaba a su tamaño, hoy había perdido pero se haría mas fuerte y le ganaría, con ese pensamiento cayo al mundo de la inconsciencia

Con el marcador d favor Tobías el árbitro ordeno un receso de 5 minutos

-Tres a uno favor Tobías- dijo uno de los espectadores que estaba en un puesto cercano comprando algo para comer

-a favor del joven de pueblo paleta no esta enfrentando pokemon del mismo nivel, hasta ahora ya ha logrado que saque tres de los pokemon legendarios de Tobías- contesto una mujer de un delantal que atendía el puesto

-los vi pelear en Sinnoh la ocasión pasada aun tiene un Darkrai muy potente en su arsenal- dijo otro de los clientes

-entonces sabrás que el Pikachu de ese jovencito ya le empato a ese Latios una vez-

Mewtwo por su parte solo siguió escuchando comentarios y observando el encuentro

Finalmente el receso de 5 minutos termino y Tobías reenvió a Latios al campo de batalla

-Pidgeot yo te elijo- respondió el entrenador de pueblo paleta con su viejo amigo Pidgeot

-Latios comienza con pulso dragón- ordeno el entrenador de legendarios, Latios lanzo el ataque directo contra el pokemon de Ash, sin embargo por alguna razón este se veía muy confiado

-evádelo y ataque rápido- mostrando su gran velocidad y haciendo una elegante maniobra el pokemon pájaro evadió el pulso dragón y en menos de un segundo la estela de ataque rápido se volvió roja- ave brava- al siguiente segundo Pidgeot estaba tras de Latios y este se quejaba de dolor

-Latios foco resplandor- volvió a intentar el entrenador de legendarios, sin embargo para su frustración Pidgeot volvió a esquivar usando ataque rápido y comenzó a ganar altura-síguelo con giga impacto-

-Pidgeot ataque celestial-pidió el entrenador de pueblo paleta, Pidgeot extendió sus alas para reunir la energía requerida para realizar dicho ataque mientras tanto Latios se acercaba

Pidgeot se lanzo empicada usando su ataque celestial aparentemente con la intención de estrellarse con el giga impacto de su rival pero en el último segundo ladeo un poco su cuerpo para pasar de largo, en una complicada en **C **y aun con el ataque celestial encendido Pidgeot consiguió golpear a Latios por un costado

Tras la explosión algo cayo al suelo, unos segundos después se supo que Latios estaba derrotado

Tobías tenía que parar a ese Pidgeot y tenía al pokemon perfecto para hacerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón envió nuevamente a su Zapdos el cual se veía un poco mas recuperada gracias al descanso

-Zapdos trueno- Tobías ordeno pero para su gran sorpresa unas chispas llenaron el cuerpo de su ave legendaria, vio con horror que estaba paralizada y que esto le había dado tiempo a Ash y Pidgeot para lanzar otro ataque celestial- onda trueno- esto dio de lleno en Pidgeot pero no detuvo el ataque celestial, el golpe había sido directo y para la sorpresa de todos Zapdos fue derrotada de un solo ataque pero llevándose toda la velocidad de Pidgeot

-Darkrai ve- dijo Tobías enviando al legendario oscuro- brecha negra-

-Pidgeot evade con ataque rápido- pidió Ash sabiendo que su pokemon ya no tenía la velocidad para evadirlo con su velocidad normal gracias a la parálisis pero aun asi consiguió evadir la esfera oscura

-de nuevo- exigió el entrenador de legendarios solo que esta vez parálisis hizo efecto y Pidgeot fue golpeado en pleno vuelo cayendo al suelo

-rayo de hielo- ordeno el entrenador de legendarios a su pokemon oscuro, impotente Ash vio como Pidgeot fue golpeado por el ataque congelante para luego terminar fuera de combate

-Railu yo te elijo- Ash sorprendiendo a propios y extraños, y es que como se le ocurría al entrenador enviar a un pequeño Railou contra el legendario pokemon oscuro de Sinnoh, tan pronto como el arbitro les permitió atacar los espectadores se sorprendieron aun mas-Railu aura esfera- el pequeño Railou le planto una enorme aura esfera del tamaño de la panza de un Snorlax en la tétrica cara del legendario oscuro de la región Sinnoh

-admito que eso no lo vi venir, Darkrai pulso umbrío- ordeno el entrenador de legendarios, instantes después un ataque con forma de cadena se dirigió con toda la intención de golpear al pequeño pokemon luchador

-evade con ataque rápido- ordeno el entrenador de pueblo paleta para frustración del entrenador de legendarios y su pokemon

-rayo de hielo- intento de nuevo con siguiendo golpear al pokemon luchador del entrenador de pueblo paleta- remátalo con brecha negra- volvió ordenar

-Railu garra de metal al suelo- decidió el entrenador de pueblo paleta con siguiendo que su Railu levantara algunos escombros que sirvieron de escudo para su pokemon- intenta de nuevo ataque rápido- con la gran velocidad de ataque rápido evadió un nuevo pulso umbrío quedando frente al oscuro de Sinnoh-Railu combate cercano- era sumamente gracioso ver como ese pequeño luchador golpeaba al imponente oscuro de Sinnoh

-pulso umbrío- ordeno el entrenador legendarios golpeando al pokemon de Ash e incluso incrustándolo en una de las pareces del estadio como lo hiciera con Torkoal en la liga pasada, el arbitro movió su bandera al ver que el pequeño Railu no se iba a levantar pero el no se iba a rendir, recordó cuando Ash lo salvo de la cazadora J, luego en un segundo momento de necesidad el entrenador de pueblo paleta lo ayudo por segunda ocasión y esta vez no hubo nada que le impidiera seguirlo, un manto de luz brillante ilumino al pequeño Railou, estaba evolucionando

-¡grrr!-Lucario antes Railou le gruño al legendario oscuro, Ash vio en su pokedex como no solo su actitud sino también todos sus ataques habían sufrido un radical cambio velocidad extrema en lugar de ataque rápido, hueso velos en vez de garra de metal, y pulso dragón en lugar de combate cercano

-Darkrai pulso umbrío- ordeno el entrenador de legendarios

-Lucario pulso dragón- respondieron Ash y Lucario bloqueando perfectamente el ataque levantando una nube de humo y polvo-velocidad extrema- Lucario sabia perfectamente que hacer lo habían practicado un montón cuando era un pequeño Railu

-Darkrai rayo de hielo al suelo- ordeno con la intención de congelar el piso

-solo patina y usa aura esfera- Lucario patino hasta quedar a espaldas del legendario oscuro de Sinnoh, Tobías vio con preocupación como esa aura esfera era al menos del tamaño de un Snorlax y a esa distancia estaba seguro que seria un ataque definitivo

-Darkrai lazo del destino- grito a gran voz esperando que su pokemon lo escuchara, el pokemon oscuro de la región Sinnoh voló por los aires claramente fuera de combate y tan pronto como toco el piso una especie de nube carmesí se dirigió desde el noqueado Darkrai hasta su Lucario y este también cayo fuera de combate mientras el arbitro anunciaba el empate ellos regresaban sus pokemon a las pokeballs

-te felicito por llegar hasta aquí, pero a este pokemon no lo podrás derrotar, Yveltal yo te elijo- anuncio enviando a su nueva adquisición, ciertamente el ave era un pokemon legendario su forma de una Y, su color era rojo con algunas rayas negras que salían desde su brillante núcleo y se expandían por su cuerpo

-Infernape vamos- anuncio el entrenador del pueblo paleta

-pulso umbrío/Erupción- ordenaron ambos entrenadores casi al mismo tiempo

Los dos ataques chocaron con gran poder llegando a incomodar al público que observaba atento

-Infernape súper golpe- el primate ígneo salió despedido a gran velocidad conectando un preciso puñetazo justo en la quijada de la nueva ave legendaria incluso consiguiendo que se levantara un poco hacia arriba

-Yveltal tajo nocturno- ordeno el entrenador de legendarios

-Infernape excavar- contraataco Ash para que su pokemon evadiera el ataque

-Yveltal giga impacto al suelo- ordeno el entrenador de pokemon legendarios mientras su pokemon se encendía en esa energía rosa dorada e impactaba sus patas para crear un terremoto

-Infernape erupción- intento de nuevo Ash aplicando la estrategia que había usado contra Paul en la liga pasada forzando al dragón de hielo a elevarse

-Yveltal de nuevo tajo aéreo- ordeno Tobías mientras su dragón hacia una complicada maniobra a una velocidad que seguramente igualaría la de su Pidgeot por lo que Ash no pudo hacer que su Infernape volviera ha refugiarse para evadir el ataque, el primate ígneo voló por los aires al recibir tan abrumador ataque pero aun asi aterrizo en cuclillas

-súper golpe- ordeno Ash e Infernape volvió a lanzarse a gran velocidad

-combinación doble, tajo nocturno mas tajo aéreo- ordeno el entrenador de legendarios, esperando poder acabar con esta batalla aun no conocía un pokemon que aguantara una doble combinación de su nueva ave legendaria, sin embargo Infernape había sido mas velos pasando por debajo de los ataques de la nueva ave legendaria por escasos centímetros

-combate cercano- continúo Ash con el asalto dando inicio a una brutal paliza gracias a su bien trabajado combate cercano

-Yveltal intenta giga impacto- ordeno Tobías para que su nueva ave legendaria se quitara de encima a ese primate luchador, el ataque lejos de fallar hizo que Infernape volara nuevamente por el aire muy lastimado-no lo dejes caer tajo aéreo- dijo casi con desesperación, ambos golpes fueron conectados de forma directa

Después de ese ataque Infernape todo mundo pensó que ya no se levantaría, sin embargo en hecho asombroso el primate de fuego se levanto, claramente se veía que estaba en su limite, pero no iba a rendirse, Infernape dio gran chillido de y la llama de la cabeza estallo en fuego siendo elevado hacia las alturas aun sobre el estadio casi como si intentara llegar al cielo

Conociendo la Habilidad de presión de que casi la mayoría de los legendarios, Ash sabia que esto le jugaba en contra a Infernape por lo que esto se limitaría a un solo ataque

-Infernape invite ígneo- dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta a su pokemon mientras su pokemon

-quiero un giga impacto a toda potencia-Tobías ordeno

Como si fuera en cámara lenta ambos pokemon avanzaron con toda la intención de hacer sentir su máximo poder sobre su rival y entonces la señal del televisor se fue y solo se vio estática

Finalmente luego de unos segundos la señal regreso, Yvetal se encontraba frente de Ash e Infernape frente de Tobías

-Infernape- musito Ash mientras la mirada del pokemon de pasaba de desde la frustración hasta la tristeza y finalizando en las disculpas, ciertamente Infernape había lanzado el ataque mas poderoso de toda su vida pero el dragón de hielo seguía en pie, Ash le sonrió a su pokemon mostrándole lo orgulloso que estaba de el, tras eso Infernape cayo al suelo derrotado

Mewtwo se alejo mientras anunciaban a Tobías como campeón, otra vez, la gente frente al televisor estaba tan metida en la batalla que en ningún momento notaron su presencia, sin embargo una parte muy remota de el se pregunto ¿Qué se sentiría ser tener un entrenador?, ¿seria capas de llegar a sus limites por ganar una batalla?

A lo largo de su viaje, observo muchos entrenadores, incluso enfrentándose a barios de ellos pero para su decepción solo unos pocos mostraron lo que el buscaba, de todos los entrenadores que conoció casi todos llevaban una especie de relación de maestro subordinado con sus pokemon, el mismo Tobías era un ejemplo, sin embargo Ash no era asi, el trataba a sus pokemon como parte de su familia y con gran cariño, lo que lo llevo a preguntarse si ¿fue eso lo que impulso al equipo de Ash a enfrentarse a un equipo de legendarios?, ¿eso es lo que los humanos y algunos pokemon llamaban amor?, tantas preguntas para las que no tenia respuesta

Dirigiéndose a su siguiente destino Mewtwo volaba sobre el cielo nocturno o eso hasta que frente a el apareció frente a el su semi homónimo y usando teletransportacion lo llevo a cierto lugar donde había tenido origen la vida pokemon

Era una extraña estructura al estilo griego con grandes y vistosas columnas asi como unas extrañas decoraciones, dentro de la estructura existía una especie de parlamento para las reuniones de los pokemon legendarios, muchos de los cuales muchos ya habían llegado

Rápidamente fue saludado por Terraquion el veintiunico pokemon representante de la región de Teselia y aunque era un poco tosco siempre tenia un saludo amable para el, al igual que Raykuaza, Lugia, Ho-oh, el mismo Arceus, para ellos era un gran pokemon muchos de ellos y hasta le tenían cierta admiración, pero no todos lo aceptaban

Un ejemplo era el engreído de Heartank, seguido del imbécil de Regirock, apoyados por el zoquete de Entei y respaldados por la peor de todas Zapdos, suprimió una riza al recordar que dos de ellos habían sido capturados, mientras estaba en eso Arceus comenzó ha hablar llamando la atención de todos

Hubo varios puntos a tratar, pero lo verdaderamente extraño era el hecho de que Ho-oh no estaba en la reunión, siendo uno de los principales pokemon siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar muchas veces antes que Arceus

-disculpe señor- hablo uno de los perros legendarios dirigiéndose a Arceus- ¿Dónde esta Ho-oh?-

-excelente pregunta Suicune, permíteme responderte- hablo con tranquilidad la deidad pokemon- por favor pasa- pidió, tras esto un humano hizo acto de presencia

-¿Qué hace este humano aquí?- exigió saber un estupefacto Raykuaza apunto de lanzar un hyperrayo sobre el humano

-con todo respeto pero ¿Cómo le permite al capturador de legendarios estar en este sagrado lugar?- Articuno hablo claramente exaltada

-¿asi que este es el afamado Tobías?- pregunto Latias tratando de contener su enojo

El mencionado entrenador de legendarios no dijo absolutamente nada solo arrojo 5 pokeballs al aire de las cuales salieron sus pokemon legendarios, (Latios, Darkrai, Zapdos, Entei, y Yvetal) los cuales rindieron sus respetos a la deidad pokemon antes de tomar sus respectivos lugares

-exijo saber que significa esto- inquirió la otra ave legendaria a su hermana eléctrica la cual ignoro olímpicamente todas sus quejas

-todo tiene una explicación- anuncio la deidad pokemon, tras eso una enorme luz blanca ilumino a Tobías, como si fuera un poderoso ataque de destello encegueció a todos por un momento

Uno por uno fueron recuperando su visión, sorprendiéndose por quien estaba ahí parado en el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar Tobías, incluso Mewtwo parecía un poco sorprendido, ciertamente conocía que algunos legendarios tomaban forma humana pero no al grado de llamar la atención asi

-exijo una explicación ahora Ho-oh- hablo Raikou al ser el primero en salir de la impresión general

-Tobías es mi forma humana- respondió Ho-oh de forma tan natural que casi provoca una caída estilo anime en todo el parlamento

-eso ya lo sabemos idiota, ¿Por qué capturaste a nuestra hermana?- exigieron saber Articuno y Moltres, sin embargo antes de que el pokemon arcoíris pudiera dar una respuesta la hermanas legendarias atacaron usando su ataque celestial, sin embargo Zapdos se interpuso diciendo

-hay una razón- dijo esta de manera seria

-verán le pedí a Ho-oh que hiciera esto por una razón, todos los presentes conocemos el mal que nos acecha, todos sabemos que una vez mas necesitaremos la ayuda del elegido otra vez, solo que se me ocurrió ¿y si no tuviera que hacerlo solo?, pensé en conseguirle apoyo, buscar entrenadores que compartieran su ideología pero- la deidad pokemon fue interrumpida por Ho-oh

-como Tobías tuve la oportunidad de viajar por todo el mundo probando entrenadores, sin embargo todos fallaban en la prueba- comenzó a explicar Ho-oh

-¿Qué clase de prueba?- inquirió un curioso Raykuaza

-a eso iba, trataba de probar los lazos entre entrenadores y pokemon, para eso seleccione a 5 de ustedes, viajamos juntos como maestro y subordinado para no levantar sospechas, y sin embargo solo uno de todos los entrenadores que combatimos mostro eso que tanto buscamos- continuaba con su explicación el pokemon arcoíris

-hay que agregar el hecho de que casi nos vence- agrego la nueva ave legendaria de la sexta generacion

-puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que pronto se convertirá en un maestro pokemon, mucho mas grande de lo que en su momento fueron sus antepasados Red y Blue- confeso Ho-oh con mucho orgullo

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara para estar listo para el sacrificio?- inquirió el guardian del mar Lugia

-teóricamente ya no falta probarlo- respondió Ho-oh

-dinos un nombre y cuando podemos sacrificarlo- pidieron saber las deidades del tiempo y el espacio Dialga y Palkia

-su nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta- contesto Ho-oh en completa calma a esto sus 5 acompañantes asintieron en conformidad con el pokemon arcoíris

-esperen, ¿que?- exigió saber el pequeño Mew completamente horrorizado- ¿Por qué el?-

-Mew tu lo sabes mejor que nadie- comenzó la deidad pokemon- recuerda que cada mil años un maestro pokemon debe ser sacrificado en nombre de Eso para que el mundo este a salvo- explico Arceus

-aun asi no entiendo por que tiene que ser el- susurro el pequeño pokemon psíquico

-para empezar su corazón puro lo convierte en el candidato perfecto para el sacrificio, y tal vez aun no es un maestro pero nadie pude negar que tiene el corazón de uno- explico Arceus que para disgusto de Mew este siguió hablando- el pokemon que logre traer a Ash Ketchum para su sacrificio será elevado a la altura de una deidad, como Dialga y Palkia ascendieron alguna vez-

Los demás legendarios no esperaron voz de mando para salir del parlamento, esta oportunidad solo llegaba una vez cada mil años, todos recordaban cuando Dialga y después Palkia entregaron a Red y Blue para el sacrificio y Eso lo elevo al nivel de deidades

-nunca pensé que ustedes también pensaran asi- dijo Mewtwo desde su lugar en el parlamento

-y tu ¿Qué piensas hacer?- el pequeño Mew se dirigió donde Mewtwo el cual se miraba muy pensativo

-lo que haga falta- dijo mientras salía volando a toda velocidad del parlamento- no permitiré que lastimen a Ash, mucho menos después de lo que el hizo por mi, es lo menos que puedo hacer, se lo debo- pensaba Mewtwo mientras surcaba el estrellado sueño

Mewtwo atravesó todo Sinnoh, Hoenn, y la mitad de Kanto en una sola noche, estaba agotado cuando aterrizo en una de las planicies de la gran reserva pokemon del profesor Oak, se dirigió a la enorme estructura que supuso era el laboratorio, abrió la puerta con su fuerza psíquica y desvió un hyperrayo del Dragonite que lo ataco

-Dragonite ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió el experto en pokemon de la región Kanto- y ¿tu eres?-

-Mewtwo, estoy buscando a Ash- respondió el pokemon genético muy agitado-¿sabe donde esta?- inquirió mientras apoyaba su rodilla en el suelo

-aquí en Paleta, descansando después de su sub campeonato en Teselia- respondió el profesor mirando preocupado al pokemon- te ves muy cansado, deberías descansar y mañana te llevare con el-

-mañana podría ser muy tarde necesito advertirle, de ser mejor hoy- respondió Mewtwo sin embargo estaba muy cansado

El profesor Oak ayudo a Mewtwo a llegar a la residencia Ketchum donde fueron por la amable Delia y un adormilado Ash, ahora mismo Ash y Mewtwo se encontraban en la parte trasera de la casa, el pokemon genético explicaba la situación al joven entrenador, por un momento dudo hasta que Mewtwo proyecto sus recuerdos en la mente de Ash aun mas para confirmar este peculiar asunto el pequeño Mew hizo acto de presencia

Ash realmente estaba choqueado por lo que nada lo preparo para lo siguiente que paso

-Ash para poder protegerte- comenzó ha hablar Mewtwo

-quiero ser tu pokemon-

**Saludos gente del mundo exterior aquí esta el intento de este fanfic, siempre había querido hacer una historia de pokemon y un día leyendo el regreso de Mewtwo del autor Darkenss Rissing me entro la espina, y después de muchos intentos entre los cuales destacan un intento de hack rum por fin salió el capitulo uno**

**Como muchos ya sabrán el próximo octubre de este año sale la nueva generación de pokemon**

**El por que de Ash en la final es muy simple, primero de antemano ya sabemos que Ash va ha perder en Teselia, si no fuera a perder no habrían anunciado la sexta generación, asi que aquí lo oyeron primero, pero al menos me gustaría que fuera en la final y después de una gran batalla en la que peleen sus mejores pokemon, segundo siempre me pregunte que pasaría si Mewtwo estuviera en el equipo de Ash, y tercero quería escribir una batalla entre Tobías y Ash pero este usando los mejores pokemon como lo son Lucario, Pidgeot, Charizard, Infernape, Pikachu, y lo de Fearow, en un principio era Unfezant pero me imagino que todos recordamos al Fearow que ataco a Ash después de la liga añil por lo que no quise dejarlo fuera ya que en el manga si lo capturo, todos ellos luchando contra mis legendarios favoritos y que casualmente dos son parte del equipo del afamado Tobías**

**esta aun no se si decir mala o buena noticia me forzó cambiar gran parte de la historia de este fanfic asi que decidí empezar por la batalla de Ash contra Tobías y envés de que fuera en Teselia la cambiare a esta nueva generación, por lo que cambia el sub titulo de Ash también**

**Ahora Ash será el subcampeón de esta nueva región Aikenki, al menos hasta que nintendo decida sacar la séptima y en se momento modificare el fic otra vez**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ataque legendario

-espera ¿que?- grito Ash con horror y gran sorpresa

-es una gran idea Mewtwo- secundo Mew –tu podrás protegerlo mientras yo les informo los movimientos de los demás legendarios desde la sala del origen-

-solo ten cuidado de que Arceus no lea tu mente o estaremos en dificultades- dijo Mewtwo ciertamente se le veía preocupado

-elegido debes salir de pueblo paleta cuanto antes, pronto los demás legendarios estarán aquí- decía Mew mientras miraba el horizonte con preocupación como si algo muy malo se acercara

-los se, pero primero que nada hay que ir por mis pokemon aquí solo tengo a Pikachu y Lucario- explico Ash

A unos kilómetros de pueblo paleta, el trió de aves legendarias volaba tan rápido como podían

-Articuno ¿falta mucho?- dijo a manera de queja la hermana de fuego

-no lo se Moltres, ¿tu que dices Zapdos?- respondió la hermana de hielo

-digo que si no nos apuramos alguien se nos adelantara- contesto el ave eléctrica de manera mordaz

Pisándoles los talones o mejor dicho las plumas los tres perros de Johto corrían a gran velocidad

-con un demonio muevan esas patas- ordenaba Entei que era el que líder el grupo y también guiaba

-¿Quién murió y te nombro jefe?- se quejo Suicune mientras su hermano eléctrico solo gruñía algo que no se alcanzaba a entender

Casi a la misma distancia pero por un rumbo distinto estaba el equipo de Sinnoh conformado por Alzef, Uxie, Mezprit y Darkrai, en cuanto al equipo de Hoenn dirigido por Latios y seguido por los tres Regis era el más atrasado

Mientras tanto en la sala del origen

-y ¿ustedes no van por el elegido?- pregunto la deidad pokemon a los legendarios de Teselia y Aikenki

-bien sabes cual es mi opinión respecto a este estúpido sacrificio- respondió de manera mordaz Terraquion

-esa es una de las muchas razones por las que casi ningún legendario de Teselia y Aikenki asiste a ninguna de estas estúpidas reuniones- respondió el ave legendaria del tipo oscuro mas que molesto

-bien sabes que tu plan no va a funcionar- dijo una inocente voz de un pokemon tipo hierba y psíquico flotando junto a la deidad pokemon

-¿puedo saber por que Celebi?- inquirió este con curiosidad

-eso es todo lo que puedo decir- rio el pokemon hierva psíquico antes de desaparecer

Pueblo paleta, dentro de la casa de Ash

Lucario y Pikachu abrieron sus ojos de golpe y con gran alarma pues estaban dormidos se miraron un momento como preguntándose algo, sin responder Lucario activo su aura visión y no le gusto nada lo que vio, un montón de legendarios se acercaban a gran velocidad con muy malas intenciones

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió donde la madre de su entrenador

-Sra. Delia, profesor Oak deben ir al sótano y refugiarse pronto- anuncio mientras este les empujaba dentro de una puerta para luego atrancarla- debemos avisar a Ash-

-pika- dijo en conformidad el pokemon para luego correr tras de su amigo

-Ash las auras de ciertos pokemon legendarios- anuncio el pokemon aural

-lo se, se están acercando- respondió Ash de forma seria

En ese momento y sin dar aviso Mew se elevo en el aire a gran velocidad

-ya están aquí- anuncio Mewtwo entrando en una pose de batalla

-grrr- gruño Lucario al sentir muy cerca esas presencias, la electricidad centello de los polos eléctricos de Pikachu, en ese momento Mewtwo levanto un campo de fuerza psíquico para detener el hyperrayo que había lanzado Regirock

Arriba en el cielo

-quítate Mew- ordeno el ave legendaria de fuego

-tienen que pasar sobre mi si quieren a Ash- respondió Mew con gran determinación y con toda la intención de pararlas

-como quieras- anuncio Zapdos

Las tres aves legendarias atacaron usando sus mejores ataques, lanzallamas, ventisca, y trueno, Mew mostro una sonrisa confiada mientras activaba su ataque de mímica y decía

-trió de idiotas-

El patio trasero de la residencia Ketchum era un autentico campo de guerra

Lucario estaba momentáneamente manteniendo a raya a los tres Regis gracias a su combate cercano y aura esfera, mientras que con Latios su velocidad extrema y pulso dragón eran de gran ayuda

Mewtwo por su parte había detenido al trió de ratas de Sinnoh gracias a un pedazo de la casa de Ash, su problema era Darkrai que al ser tipo oscuro sus ataques no eran efectivos por lo que le estaba costando bastante pararlo

Pikachu por su parte peleaba con gallardía contra los tres perros legendarios, su tecleada de voltios y un par de truenos le había costado la batalla a un muy anonadado Suicune, Entei estaba paralizado gracias a un pisotón que acertó y a la habilidad de Pikachu, por lo que Raikou era el único en condiciones óptimas para combatir

En ese momento Ash se dio cuenta que sus pokemon lo necesitaban, sin duda eran poderosos pero sin el no podrían ganar

-Pikachu, cola de hierro al suelo- ordeno su entrenador y Pikachu inmediatamente reacciono con dicha acción ocurriendo algo muy raro, el lanzallamas de Entei y el impactrueno de Raikou pasaron a escasos milímetros de Pikachu pero sin causar daño hasta encontrar donde impactar, consiguiendo que Entei se detuviera momentáneamente gracias a su parálisis y Raikou fuera quemado

-Lucario velocidad extrema al frente- dijo Ash mientras su pokemon obedecía evadiendo un cabezazo zen de Latios pero quedando frente de Regice- combate cercano- y asi comenzó una brutal tanda de patadas y puñetazos sobre el pokemon iceberg, podía ser un pokemon legendario pero con el ataque correcto se podía infligir mucho daño mas si era tipo hielo y roca- ahora salta hacia atrás y lanza una doble aura esfera- Lucario dio un elegante salto invertido hacia atrás mientras un doble hyperrayo pasaba cerca de el dejando desprotegidos a sus atacantes pues tardaban un momento en reponer la energía gastada, la doble aura esfera golpeo a Regirock y Registeel con gran fuerza

En el cielo las tres aves legendarias estaban muy moletas, para empezar no estaban conectando ni un solo ataque, segundo cada vez que había una obertura, Zapdos recibía una ventisca, Articuno un lanzallamas, y Moltres un rayo, las estaba venciendo con sus propios ataques, por un instante se miraron mutuamente como acordando algo, para luego comenzar a reunir la energía, Ash desde el suelo observaba, un ataque celestial era demoledor, jamás había visto un triple ataque celestial por lo que dudaba que un pokemon lo resistiera, justo eso lo alertaba mas un triple ataque celestial lanzado por las aves legendarias

-Mew- le grito llamando la atención de este-comienzas a dar vueltas y lanzallamas- sin saber muy bien por que comenzó a seguir las instrucciones del elegido, girando al mismo tiempo que usaba el lanzallamas formo una especie de barrera circular que se extendió hasta golpear en las aves legendarias de las cuales 2 cayeron debilitadas, por lo que solo recibió el ataque de Moltres, le dolió como nunca pero sin duda el daño había sido menor a como lo esperaba

-alto o el elegido lo pagara- anuncio una nueva voz de un pokemon morado grandes ojos carmesí y lo que seria una especie de de cañón en su cabeza, al ver que Ash estaba en aprietos dejaron de pelear, los legendarios temiendo por su sacrificio y los pokemon de Ash temiendo por la seguridad de su entrenador-si alguien se atreve a seguirnos inmediatamente lo elimino- amenazo Genesect

-descuida Ash te salvare- prometió Mewtwo usando sus poderes telepáticos para comunicarse

-lo se- le contesto mostrando una sonrisa confiada

Delia y el profesor Oak lograron salir al patio trasero de la casa justo en el momento en que Ash era raptado por el pokemon creado por el equipo plasma a gran velocidad, al ver a su objetivo capturado pronto los demás legendario también se marcharon mientras tanto delia exigía una explicación

Delia había sufrido un fuerte shock al saber que su hijo había sido raptado por Genesect para, bueno Mew había decidido omitir ciertos detalles que solo la alterarían mas, ahora mismo volaban a una distancia prudente para no ser detectados por el pokemon cazador

Mewtwo había prometido que rescataría a Ash y asi lo iba hacer asi tuviera que enfrentarse a las deidades pokemon, sin embargo había algo que no tomo en cuenta, los pokemon de Ash, Pikachu y Lucario se encargaron de avisar a los demás en la reservación

Todos estaban mas que dispuestos a ir sin embargo Mew les dijo que por favor esperaran su entrenador no lleva sus pokeballs y si salían heridos no habría forma de protegerlos, pero a un asi estaban mas que dispuestos a ir fue cuando Mew les dijo parte de la verdad, que Eso estaba muy interesado en Ash y si alguien a parte de las deidades podían enfrentarlo eran ellos

Los pokemon de Ash aceptaron con la condición de que al menos alguien los acompañara, siendo elegidos Pidgeot por ser el único pokemon que podía seguirles el paso a la velocidad que tenían que volar, Pikachu y Lucario, Infernape no cavia, Charizard estaba devuelta en el valle charizifico, y los demás tuvieron que quedarse y conformarse con la promesa de que costara lo que costara rescatarían a Ash de Eso

En la sala del origen la mayoría de los legendarios ya había regresado, siendo el primero en volver Genesect con un inconsciente joven que seria sacrificado para que Eso estuviera tranquilo otros mil años cuando menos

Fue justo en se momento que una extraña puerta de forma circular se abrió justo en la espalda de Arceus, el cual se hizo a un lado, mientras un ser cruzaba ese circulo de luz, su forma era como de reptil, su piel era gris verdosa y escamosa, en su espalda destacaban algo que parecían ser espinas de gran tamaño, su cabeza similar a la de un perro, en su boca grandes y afilados dientes, sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad, caminaba a dos patas aunque sus brazos en los cuales se apreciaban unas afiladas uñas casi arrastraban en el suelo por caminar encorvado

-Arceus- le nombro con una tenebrosa calma- ¿Dónde esta?-

Temeroso de su propia voz solo señalo al altar donde descansaba el elegido y al pokemon que había traído al sacrificio

-interesante, acércate- le ordeno al pokemon cazador mientras levantaba una de sus muñecas hasta su boca, con sus mismos dientes se hizo una pequeña herida, donde un liquido verde grisáceo comenzó a escurrir-lo has hecho bien, ven y absorbe algo de mi poder- dijo extendiendo su mano para que bebiera su "sangre"

Ahora mismo el elegido estaba despertando, noto que estaba recostado en lo que parecía ser un altar - la sala del origen- se digo mientras observaba como el pokemon cazador era ascendido al nivel de deidad por ese extraño ser, también parecía ser un pokemon pero de alguna manera era diferente, como si emanara maldad desde si

Habiendo terminado de entregar su premio el se dirigió donde Ash para tomarlo con una de sus garras y analizarlo

-un alma pura y de gran corazón, sin duda el mejor en muchos años- se dijo asi mismo mientras lo examinaba con la vista mientras se relamía los dientes listo para iniciar el ritual, en que momento el elegido despertó y le planto una aura esfera en la cara al extraño ser, nadie lo supo

-bueno un cambio en la rutina no esta mal de ves en cuando, jugare un poco con mas mi comida- anuncio el extraño ser de piel verdosa

Eso fue una de las razones por las que regreso a pueblo paleta, su control del aura, gracias a Lucario había mejorado un montón, pero sabia que no era un pokemon y que se limitaba a solo 3 esferas de aura podía lanzar una cuarta pero era muy peligroso pues tras eso quedaba muy agotado como para moverse

**Notas del autor: que hay gente **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE, FUE, ES Y SIEMPRE SERA DE NINTENDO, POR QUE SI FUERA MIO, BUENO PUES ASH SERIA TODO UN PERVERTIDO MAESTRO POKEMON DESDE LA MESETA AÑIL, HA Y ESTA HISTORIA SALIO DE MI LOCA IMAGINACION GRACIAS AL RETO LANZADO POR EL AUTOR/ CREADOR DE EL REGRESO DE MEWTWO ASI QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL ANIME ES MERA COINCIDENCIA PUES SOLO HE VISTO LOS PRIMERO CAPITULOS DE UNOVA Y DE SINNOH (DE LOS CUALES HACE UNOS MESES ME ENTERE QUE EXISTIAN) SOLO CONSEGUI LOS CAPITULOS DE LAS BATALLAS DE GIMNACIO ASI COMO LOS ALGUNOS DE LA LIGA, TAMBIEN ALGUIEN TUVO LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE NOMBRAR A LA COSA **DEATH SAURER** POR LO QUE ESE SERA EL NOMBRE OFICIAL Y ES QUE QUIEN NO RECUERDA CUANDO VAN SE LANZA USANDO EL CAÑON GRAVITACIONAL DEL GOJULAS PARA ATRAVESARLE EL ZOIDCORE AL **DEATH SAURER** DESPUES DE QUE RAVEN DESACTIVARA SU ESCUDO CON EL VERDADERO CAÑON DE PARTICULAS ELECTRICAS QUIZAS DESPUES DE ESTO HASTA ME ANIME A ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE ZOIDS, BUENO AHORA LO QUE NOS INTERESA, PASEMOS AL FIC

**Confrontación Maligna**

-y además usuario del aura- susurro el extraño ser para si mientras analizaba la mirada de su futura comida, una mirada expectante como si estuviera esperando a atacara para moverse por lo que decidió no hacerlo esperar mas -veamos como esquivas esto- comenzó por levantar su garra derecha mientras esta se iluminaba en un extraño color verde azulado, dando un peculiar zarpazo al aire la energía se desprendió de su garra tomando una forma de media luna y con dirección al cuello del elegido

Ash evadió el tajo de energía rodando por el suelo, aunque el altar no tuvo tanta suerte pues fue partido en dos mitades, cuando regreso su vista a la cosa ya estaba escupiendo de sus fauces lo que parecía un lanzallamas de color azul, en un movimiento rápido lanzo su segunda aura esfera consiguiendo bloquear el lanzallamas azul lo bastante cerca de la cosa como para que lo envolviera la explosión

-excelente, elegido- anuncio la cosa saliendo de la nube de humo y polvo que la explosión había levantado -sabiendo que tu ataque no me dañaría usaste su aura esfera para hacer explotar mi ataque cerca de mi pensando que tal vez eso me lastimaría, veamos si puedes entretenerme mas- la cosa se movió a gran velocidad dejando una estela blanca tras de si como si hubiera hecho un ataque rápido, lo siguiente que Ash sintió fue una enorme masa golpeando su cuerpo, como volaba por los aires y el como su espalda chocaba duramente contra una de las gruesas columnas del recinto -vamos elegido levántate y muéstrame de que están hechos los humanos- le alentaba la cosa

Ash respiraba de manera agitada, ese último ataque había sido como recibir una envestida de Snorlax con la velocidad de Pidgeot combinada con la fuerza de Donphant, pero no podía rendirse no después de haber llegado tan lejos, además aun tenia algo que probar

-parece que se canso- dijo la cosa comenzando a acercarse

Ash había estado "experimentando" el efecto que tenia el combinar su aura en sus pokemon las ultimas semanas, un ejemplo era el aumento del filo en la cola de hierro de Pikachu, el fuego azul de Charizard e Infernape, la colmillo trueno/rodada de Donphant y el demoledor combate aural de Lucario, sin embargo este ultimo tenia un enorme fallo, Lucario tardaba unos 5 segundos en hacer fluir el aura por todo su cuerpo y dirigirla hacia sus brazos y piernas, sin embargo una vez que se conseguía era simplemente demoledor, el problema con esta situación es que a pesar de que Ash podía "replicar" el combate aural pues recientemente lo usaba para practicar con Lucario, este tardaba 10 segundos en "cargar"

Por lo que fue una suerte para Ash que la cosa tardo 11 segundos en estar lo suficientemente cerca y desprevenido como para lo que ocurrió después

Justo cuando sintió el aliento de esa cosa lo suficientemente cerca de el, Ash mostro sus ojos brillando en tono celeste quizás azulado, lo siguiente que paso fue un fuerte puñetazo cargado con aura justo en la parte baja de la quijada de la cosa, seguido de una patada de giro que también golpeo en la quijada pero de lado, mas aturdido por la sorpresa que por taque en si la cosa dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, espacio y tiempo que fueron aprovechados por Ash para hacer fluir tanta aura como le fue posible a sus puños logrando conectar dos poderosos golpes de aura justo en el centro del abdomen de esa cosa

El estallido de aura hizo que la cosa patinara un metro y medio hacia atrás incluso hasta cayo a cuatro patas apoyándose para mantener el equilibrio, incluso un líquido verdoso escurría de entre sus dientes goteando un poco en el suelo

-interesante, golpes cargados con aura- dijo la cosa mientras se limpiaba su hocico- aun que por lo que veo tu ultimo ataque se limita a tres golpes- dijo esto al ver la posición en la que Ash se encontraba apoyado contra el suelo mientras respiraba con mayor dificultad

-eres el primero que se ha algo ganado mi respeto- anuncio mientras volvía a su posición de encorvado- soy Death Saurer, tu eres mi cena y este es mi máximo ataque-

Las espinas en el dorso del Death Saurer comenzaron a brillar en un extraño color amarillo, al mismo tiempo que habría sus fauces de manera exagerada, pronto una pequeña esfera de energía comenzó a formase en su hocico aumentando de tamaño a cada segundo

Ash vio como un ataque que fácilmente podía ser confundido por cañonazo salió disparado contra el, por instante cerró los ojos cuando fue inminente que ese ataque acabaría con su vida sin embargo nunca llego, pues frente a el dos pokemon sostenían un campo de fuerza psíquico con el cual el ataque era dividido en dos mitades

-si no puedes absorber algo- comenzó el pequeño pokemon legendario de tipo psíquico

-lo desvías- completo el pokemon genético creado por el equipo rocket

-Mew, Mewtwo gracias, sabia que vendrían- dijo esto mientras Lucario y Pikachu lo ayudaban a ponerse en pie- a ustedes también chicos- les dijo a sus pokemon

-ya habrá tiempo para agradecimientos después, primero hay que terminar con el- dijo Mewtwo con decisión

-asi que estos tus pokemon, veamos que pueden hacer- respondió Death Saurer exasperado y es que la falta de alimento le esteba pasando factura, tras eso la enorme cosa con forma de reptil salto con toda la intención de convertir a Ash en su cena

-Lucario se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado pero necesitó que lo ataques usando tu velocidad extrema combinada con tu combate aural- el pokemon canino asintió comenzando a concentrar su aura, Ash sabia que Lucario necesitaría un tiempo para cargar el ataque

-Pidgeot usa tu ataque de huracán- ordeno Ash a su pokemon volador que comenzó a mover sus alas creando un poderoso vendaval de viento que suspendió a Death Saurer en el aire unos segundos

-Pikachu trueno- esta vez el pokemon ratón lanzo un enorme rayo de electricidad que golpeo a Death Saurer de manera brutal incluso incrustándolo en el suelo, en ese momento Mewtwo y Mew decidieron moverse

-esperen aun no tengo un plan, Pikachu tecleada de voltios, Pidgeot ave brava- el pequeño roedor eléctrico corrió a toda velocidad en contra de Death Saurer que ya se había levantado envistiéndolo de lleno con toda esa electricidad, un segundo mas tarde Pidgeot encendido en la energía de ave brava también envistió al enemigo de su entrenador

La explosión no se hiso esperar, para asombro de los legendarios Death Saurer rodo por el suelo saliendo del humo con daños bastante notorios

-interesante usas tu aura para incrementar el poder de los ataques de tus pokemon- musito Death Saurer antes de que un poderoso puñetazo lo incrustara mas en el suelo, seguido de una larga ronda de veloces patadas y puñetazos que dolían como una tonelada cada uno

- Dialga, Palkia, usen su rugido temporal y corte espacial sobre la puerta por donde esa cosa entro- pidió Ash a las deidades del tiempo y el espacio

-quien te crees tú para darnos órdenes- respondió la deidad del tiempo muy indignada

-no es una orden, les estoy pidiendo un favor-

Mientras Lucario mantenía a raya a Death Saurer con su combate aural más velocidad extrema, las deidades pokemon usaron sus ataques para golpear la puerta por donde había entrado Death Saurer a esta realidad la cual comenzó a desintegrarse

-ahora Mewtwo voy a cargarte con lo que me queda de aura tu sabrás que hacer- explico Ash mientras pasaba el aura que le quedaba al pokemon genético

El aumento de poder del pokemon genético fue más que notorio cuando el manto de energía psíquica se manifestó en su cuerpo en un color azul, más aun cuando ese manto pareció transformarse en una flama de energía pura que cambio de un azul casi morado a un negro brillante

-Ash este poder es- intento Mewtwo antes de fijar su objetivo mientras hacia una postura como si fuera a lanzar un kame hame ha, toda la flama negra brillante se concentro en forma de esfera entre sus manos justo cuando Lucario había terminado su asalto, Mewtwo lanzo el rayo de energía sobre el cuerpo de Death Saurer

Death Saurer logro mantenerse firme por unos segundos sin embargo el ataque de ese pokemon era sumamente poderoso, demasiado para ser una de las creaciones de Arceus pero no suficiente como para liquidarlo, sin embargo ciertamente lo había arrastrado dentro de su dimensión dejando severos daños y gracias al ataque de Dialga y Palkia la puerta por donde entraba a ese mundo se había destruido

En el mundo pokemon, Mewtwo estaba de rodillas apoyándose en el suelo tratando de jalar aire a su sistema respiratorio hacia un momento jamás se había sentido tan poderoso y ahora mismo jamás se había sentido tan cansado

-seria genial que mi entrenador me guardara en mi pokeball ahora- dijo Mewtwo de forma cansada mientras se erguía lentamente, a esto Ash parpadeo un par de veces procesando la indirecta en su cabeza

Algunas horas después, quizás días (N/A: admitámoslo Ash no es el crayón más brillante de la caja)

- Mewtwo yo no se que decir, gracias por salvarme- respondió Ash mientras toma una de las pocas pokeballs que había logrado traer, activo el botón del artefacto y de inmediato se agrando unos segundos mas tarde lanzo golpeando al pokemon genético en la cabeza creando un pequeño chichón, inmediatamente el pokemon genético fue engullido por un rayo carmesí dentó del artefacto, al no haber oposición la captura fue inmediata

-¡tengo a Mewtwo!- exclamo Ash estirando el brazo hacia el frente mientras sostenía la pokebola con su mano

-¡pi, Pikachu!- exclamo el pequeño roedor amarillo saltando a un lado de su entrenador

-¡pigooo, pigooo!- exclamo el ave mientras extendía sus alas a espaldas de su entrenador

Lucario por su parte solo recargaba su espalda en uno de los hombros de Ash mientras se cruzaba de brazos y gruñía

-grrr-

-una vez mas elegido has salvado al mundo pokemon de la destrucción, si hubiera algo en lo pudiéramos ayudarte- dijo Arceus mientras Celebi por alguna razón negaba con la cabeza y miraba la enorme sonrisa de Ash la cual no le gustaba nada

-ahora que lo mencionas-

Habían pasado tres días desde que Mewtwo había rescatado a Ash, y ya era un pedazo mas del grupo, ahora mismo el mencionado pokemon genético estaba recargado en un árbol mientras observaba las bromas y payasadas de los otros pokemon de su entrenador

Su risa salió de forma natural al ver que Totodile había sido victima de una de las payasadas Corphish, entonces el pequeño lagarto se acerco hasta donde Mewtwo y disparo un chorro de agua justo en la cara,

-yo te voy ha enseñar como hacer bromas- replico Mewtwo levantando al pokemon con su fuerza psíquica

Ash por su parte miraba desde una de las ventanas del laboratorio, sonrió al ver que Mewtwo tenia sentido del humor, uno muy parecido al de ciertos pokemon fantasma que conociera unos años atrás en pueblo Lavanda

**Notas del autor: y aquí esta el tercer capitulo les preguntare ¿seria prudente dividir el fic en dos partes? Mewtwo yo te elijo que es desde el capitulo uno hasta que Ash gane la octava medalla reglamentaria para participar en la liga, y Kanto camino a la elite que abarcara el entrenamiento de un mes y toda la liga pokemon**

**Dejando eso de lado pues aun falta mucho quiero avisarles que ya decidí quien será la pareja de Ash pero no les diré quien es por que ustedes ya lo saben, les daré una pista para que se acuerden en noviembre del 2002 ella dejo el protagónico**

**Mewtwo es el que no tiene pareja definida por lo que les preguntare, el Ralts que Max encontró en Hoenn era macho o hembra, eso por que si es macho entonces aun tenemos la posibilidad de la Ponita después Rapidash de Lara Larami y algunas otras chicas pokemon de la primera y otras temporadas, se aceptan sugerencias siempre y cuando sean pokemon chicas nada de chicas humanas**

**Otra cosa que tiene que ver con Death Saurer ustedes saben si regresa o no, también pronto aparecerán los acompañantes de Ash para esta aventura, como mencione Max es uno, pues nuestro entrenador de pueblo paleta aun le debe una batalla, y la otra es la hija de los dueños del centro de crianza en Sinnoh Angie (N/: creo que asi se escribe sino por favor corríjanme si no escribe asi) **

**Gracias por sus comentarios a**

**NAHUEL THE MASTER OF FANFIC´ S**

**OCNARF**

**PRISCILA-SENPAI**

**DARKNECROX**

**SKY BLUEROSE**

**KACHORRO**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE MEWTWO YO TE ELIJO SERA**

**PRONTO…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE, FUE, ES Y SIEMPRE SERA DE NINTENDO, POR QUE SI FUERA MIO, BUENO PUES ASH SERIA TODO UN PERVERTIDO MAESTRO POKEMON DESDE LA MESETA AÑIL, HA Y ESTA HISTORIA SALIO DE MI LOCA IMAGINACION GRACIAS AL RETO LANZADO POR EL AUTOR/ CREADOR DE EL REGRESO DE MEWTWO ASI QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL ANIME ES MERA COINCIDENCIA

**De vuelta al camino**

Parlamento de la sala del origen

**-**según tu Celebi, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?**- **pregunto el perro legendario tipo agua

-este asunto es muy simple- entro Giratina a la platica-debemos hacernos mas fuertes-

-hablas como si eso fuera tan fácil, se supone que somos los pokemon más fuertes, por algo nos llaman pokemon legendarios- debatió rápidamente el perro del trueno

**-**si en determinado momento fuera posible, ¿como?**- **inquirió el ave legendaria de tipo fuego

-la respuesta es obvia, pero nadie parece querer decirla o aceptarla- se les adelanto Yveltal-necesitamos un entrenador- finalizo

-el elegido y su Lucario podrían- intento el ave legendaria tipo hielo con un leve tono carmesí en su pico

-para ser un ave legendaria del tipo hielo, eres bastante caliente Articuno- regaño rápidamente el ave legendaria del tipo eléctrico

-si bien es muy capas- la interrumpió Registeel- después de lo que acabamos de hacer dudo que nos acepte-

-seguimos sin llegar a nada- intervino Giratina- Yveltal, ¿crees que podríamos conseguir mayor progreso entrenando con un humano que por nuestra cuenta?-

-no lo se, pero puedo decirte que el Infernape del elegido casi me vence, todo gracias al fuerte lazo que tiene con su entrenador- respondió la nueva ave legendaria del tipo siniestro con sinceridad- Zapdos fue casi vencida por un pequeño Pikachu- mientras la mencionada solo gruñía algo parecido a "ratas tontas que se igualan a un ave legendaria"

-supongo que debo irme ya, si lo que dices es cierto hay un joven en Sinnoh que debe probarme su valía- tras eso Giratina entro al mundo distorsión y desapareció

-en cuanto a mi hay una líder de gimnasio en Kanto que parece muy capaz y debo probar- anuncio un muy ansioso Suicune

Ciudad antes pueblo Paleta

-no te retrasare mas- decía Delia mientras liberaba a Ash de su abrazo- cuídate mucho mi maestro pokemon- mientras colocaba la vieja gorra de la liga pokemon en la cabeza de su hijo- Pikachu, Mewtwo les encargo mucho a mi bebe- pidió ella

-pika, pika- asintió Pikachu mientras subía al hombro de su entrenador

-descuide señora Ketchum Ash es un gran entrenador- respondió Mewtwo

-Mewtwo te he dicho que puedes llamarme Delia- se dirigió la señora Ketchum al pokemon genético-cuando me dices señora me haces sentir vieja-

-además esta vez estaré viajando cerca de casa- agrego Ash mientras ajustaba su gorra- asi que cualquier cosa me llamas al poke-gear-

-¿activaste la tarjeta de mapa?- inquirió la señora Ketchum mientras Ash asentía- ¿números de emergencia?- Ash volvió a asentir mientras ella llevaba su mano a su barbilla-mmm, ¿ropa limpia?, ¿cambiaste tu ya sabes que todos los días?-

-si mamá- respondió Ash con un tono rojo en su cara mientras Pikachu y Mewtwo trataban de contener la risa

Unos minutos mas tarde Ash, Pikachu, y Mewtwo caminaban tranquilamente por la ruta uno

-¿y cual será nuestro plan?- inquirió Mewtwo mientras caminaba junto a su entrenador

-simple, primero iremos a ciudad Viridian para inscribirnos en la liga pokemon- respondió con entusiasmo Ash aun que notando rápidamente el cambio de humor en su nuevo amigo- ocurre algo- afirmo el entrenador

-no, nada- respondió Mewtwo de manera seria

-pika Pikachu pi (estas ocultando algo)- dijo el roedor eléctrico mientras bajaba del hombro de su entrenador

-no, no estoy ocultando nada- volvió a responder el pokemon genético mientras caminaba mas rápido para cortar el tema

-pika Pikachu pi chuuu (puedes confiar en nosotros)- exclamo el pokemon eléctrico parándose en frente de Mewtwo y levantando una de sus patas en señal de confianza

-Pikachu tiene razón- respondió el humano también deteniéndose-Mewtwo puedes contarnos lo que sea, somos amigos-

Mewtwo dio un gran suspiro, por que era cierto, había encontrado muchos amigos, ellos confiaban en el y en menos de tres días había descubierto que también había empezado a confiar en ellos, no tenia por que ocultarles nada

-vayamos a ese árbol esta será una historia larga- pidió Mewtwo mientras reanudaban el camino al árbol- el gimnasio de ciudad Viridian es solo una fachada- ahora estaban bajo la sombra del árbol que el pokemon había señalado incluso había acercado unos troncos para sentarse usando fuerza psíquica- el líder del equipo rocket tiene su base en algún punto de esa ciudad- Pikachu y Ash le miraban atentos- me utilizo muchas veces como carta de triunfo siempre que algún entrenador lograba acorralarlo, uno de los últimos que apaste fue a tu amigo de hace tres días- Ash abrió los ojos como platos

-por eso Gary se actuó asi cuando nos vio hace tres días- se dijo Ash para si aunque fue escuchado por Pikachu y Mewtwo solo asintió

**-FLASH BACK-**

Ash lanzaba un puñetazo y Lucario lo evadía agachándose, luego el pokemon respondía con una patada y Ash se doblaba en un ángulo de noventa grados evitándola dejándose caer para barrer las piernas de Lucario pero este evitaba el ataque saltando

-veo que el sub campeón de Aikenki no ha dejado el entrenamiento, asi que este es el afamado Lucario que le empato al invencible Darkrai de Tobías- se hizo notar el señor doctor profesor Gary Oak

-hola Gary ¿Qué trae al señor doctor profesor a Paleta?- inquirió el entrenador bastante sorprendido de ver a su viejo amigo/rival- ¿no se suponía que aun estabas en Sinnoh?-

-veraz- comenzó Gary con un clásico aire de superioridad mostrando una pokeball azul- termine parte de mi investigación- esto mientras la lanzaba y de esta salía un pokemon fósil de nombre Kabutops

-¿de donde sacaste ese pokemon?- pregunto Ash a un mas sorprendido, era muy raro ver a un pokemon fósil

-termine de construir un nuevo sistema para revivir pokemon fosilizados, necesito mas datos y que mejor forma de obtenerlos que en batallas pokemon- se explico el profesor Gary- se acerca la liga Kanto y es una buena oportunidad-

-asi que planeas participar usando solo pokemon fósiles- comento Ash mientras Gary parecía ausente como si mirara algo que no esperara ver, y es que reconocería a ese pokemon donde fuera a un sin su armadura

-¿Quién es tu amigo? Ash- inquirió el pokemon que Gary observaba

-Kabutops ataca con tajo Umbrío- ordeno el profesor mientras las cuchillas de su pokemon se desprendía la energía en forma de corte y se dirigía al pokemon que había trapeado el piso con el hace tantos años

-Gary detente o tendremos que noquear a tu pokemon- anuncio Ash pero Gary ni le presto atención

Ash solo vio el ataque, mientras Mewtwo activaba su teletransportacion para evitar el ataque, de la nada una rápida bola sombra salió disparada contra el Kabutops e impacto contra el de lleno incluso arrastrándolo unos metros, Kabutops se levanto con dificultad

-vamos distráelo con velocidad y ataca con cuchillada- ordeno de nuevo Gary

-Mewtwo evade con tele transporte y detenlo con fuerza psíquica- se adelanto Ash, a esto Mewtwo desapareció evadiendo el primer ataque para luego aparecer en otro lado y aplastar al pokemon fósil contra el suelo usando su poder

-Kabutops substitución- ordeno el científico sin notar que Ash le había empezado a dar ordenes al pokemon psíquico

El pokemon fósil de grandes cuchillas reapareció sobre Mewtwo y logrando disparar una fuerte hydrobomba sobre este fue una suerte que Ash reaccionara a tiempo

-Mewtwo Corte psíquico-

La energía se desprendió de las manos de Mewtwo partiendo en dos mitades la hydrobomba incluso golpeando al pokemon fósil dejándolo con espirales en los ojos

-te lo advertí- recrimino Ash a su viejo rival

-¿esa cosa es tu pokemon?- inquirió el científico sorprendido

-no es una cosa, es mi amigo- exclamo Ash bastante enojado por que hubieran llamado a su nuevo amigo una cosa, Mewtwo también era un pokemon

-**END FLAS BACK**-

-su Arcanine, Nidoking, Blastoise y Alakazam no fueron rivales para mi poder- continuo el pokemon genético con honestidad aun que por alguna razón se le oía apenado

Ash por su parte era un nudo de emociones, orgulloso de que nuevo pokemon le hubiera pateado el trasero a u viejo rival, por otro lado estaba feliz de que Mewtwo le tuviera la confianza para decirle esto, por otra parte esta muy angustiado y hasta asustado de no ser el entrenador que Mewtwo esperaba, furioso por saber como ese sujeto había usado los poderes de su amigo, y Mewtwo pareció notarlo cuando Ash enterró su puño bien dentro del inofensivo árbol aun que al instante un escalofrió de dolor recorrió el cuerpo del entrenador mientras retiraba su palpitante y enrojecida mano del hueco al mismo tiempo unas lagrimas de dolor amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-te sentías como si fueras un arma- susurro el moreno aguantando su propio dolor

-más bien como un simple sirviente- dijo con dureza aun que la expresión que Ash tenía al aguantar el dolor era tan graciosa que no pudo aguantar la risa, pronto Pikachu se le unió también- Ash eso fue muy tonto e imprudente-

-pi Pikachu- afirmo el ratón mientras reía en el suelo

-Al menos te hice reír- dijo Ash con un aire de positivismo aun sobando su mano

-sin embargo debo preguntar- comenzó Mewtwo regresando a un tono serio- ¿es necesario pasar por ciudad Viridian?-

-no tenía pensado desafiar a ese gimnasio aun, Agatha es una rival muy dura, asi que supongo que podremos saltarnos hasta ciudad Plateada- contesto Ash pero Mewtwo negó con la cabeza

-tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a ese gimnasio, si vamos ahora tendré el factor sorpresa a mi favor- explico Mewtwo

-tendremos- corrigió el entrenador mientras el interior de Mewtwo se llenaba de un extraño sentimiento de confianza-¿estas completamente seguro de esto?-

-si, por favor regrésame a mi pokeball, será más fácil ocultar mi presencia- pidió Mewtwo mientras Ash tomaba la ultima pokeball de su cinturón- mientras decía

-Mewtwo regresa- y el mencionado pokemon era absorbido por un rayo color carmesí dentro del circular objeto- bien Pikachu de nuevo al camino, eso si quereos llegar hoy-

-¡Pikachu!- afirmo el pokemon eléctrico mientras saltaba al hombro de su entrenador para luego comenzar a caminar, sin embargo el lugar por donde estaban pasando le traía un gran recuerdo

-**flash back**-

Ash estaba en la misión de reunir a su equipo para enfrentar a Tobías justo estaba buscando su pokemon que podría igualar la velocidad de Latios cuando ese maldito Fearow lo ataco, otra vez, por suerte su viejo amigo estaba en los alrededores y salió en su defensa

-vamos tu puedes Pidgeot, usa tu ataque rápido- exclamaba el entrenador con mucho entusiasmo mientras su pokemon pájaro atacaba con todo lo que tenia a su enemigo, ese condenado Fearow que había atacado a su entrenador asi como a la parvada de Pidgey y Pidgeotto que el se encargaba de proteger

El brillo metálico en las alas de Fearow alerto al entrenador de pueblo paleta, más aun cuando se lanzo con toda su velocidad contra su pokemon

-espéralo, espéralo- dijo Ash tratando de mantener la tranquilidad- ahora usa tu ataque ráfaga-

Pidgeot comenzó a mover las alas con gran fuerza pronto el ataque tomo forma de un poderoso torbellino de viento que paro a Fearow en pleno vuelo haciendo que diera un montón de vueltas antes de terminar en el suelo completamente confundido

-Pidgeot eso fue genial, supongo que ráfaga tuvo una actualización- dijo el entrenador con gran emoción- vamos a terminar con el- su pokemon asintió casi como si leyera el pensamiento de su entrenador Pidgeot extendió sus amplias alas reuniendo la energía necesaria para el siguiente ataque

Saliendo de su confusión Fearow se elevo en el aire dispuesto a terminar con esta estúpida batalla, para demostrar que era más poderoso que ese pajarucho domesticado, extendió sus alas regresando su brillo metálico

-Pidgeot usa ataque celestial-

-¡pigooo!-

-¡fearooow!-

Fue un destello impresionante mas aun cuando vio con mucho orgullo que su pokemon se mantenía en el aire y el malvado Fearow comenzaba a caer, siendo la única forma de detener su caída Ash arrojo una pokeball

-**end flash back**-

-Pikachu, pi- lo alerto el pokemon roedor al ver los edificios de ciudad Viridian a lo lejos sacándolo de sus pensamientos

**Notas del autor: hola gente del mundo exterior aquí otro capitulo mas de esta humilde historia, si ya se que no hubo mucha acción pero, les pude explicar como es que Ash y Pidgeot finalmente vencieron a Fearow, como apreciaran la mitad del equipo oficial de Ash ya esta revelada, no se alarmen claro que van a aparecer los demás pero, los principales siete son pokemon que Ash dejo a lo largo de todo Kanto, ya regreso Pidgeot faltan, Haunter, Lapras, Butterfree y Primeape y dado que Ash es el sub- campeón en Aikenki debería tener derecho a llevar un pokemon mas en su equipo **

**Gracias darknecrox por tu comentario**

**Darkenss Rissing**

**Si Tenía planeado que Ash participara en una especie de fusión, que pretendía llamar Frente unido, que consistía en dos medallas de cada liga, pero al final me decidí por la liga Kanto por segunda vez, y ahora con la sorpresilla de que nintendo saco una sexta generación **

**A aquellos que deseen aparecer en esta historia, esto sigue en pie, les pido de favor que me manden un MP con un mini perfil (ya saben cosas como el nombre, de que región es, ciudad natal y cosillas de esas) y un máximo de tres pokemon si gustan un legendario pero solo uno, y si gustan una mini historia de cómo capturaron al legendario de su elección**

**Esto a que darknecrox me recordó gracias a su idea que Ash conocía gente nueva en cada capitulo de pokemon y me gustaría mantener esa tradición, asi que compadre ya apartaste a Giratina faltan otros dos no legendarios y la historia **

**Por obvias razones no pueden escoger a los de Tobías y eso incluye a Arceus en unos capítulos mas sabrán por que, cualquiera de los demás legendarios si, eso incluye a las deidades Dialga, Palkia, Genesect esta apartado para Giovanni **

**Ahora les diré quien fue es y siempre será la pareja de Ash, pero también quiero decirles que Suicune, Kyogre, y Lugia (que no es tipo agua pero tiene todas las aptitudes de uno) al ser pokemon legendarios tipo agua y ella al ser una futura maestra en pokemon acuáticos pues decidí apartárselos, asi que tristemente no los podrán escoger**

**BUN TRACK 001**

**LA CAPTURA DE SUICUNE**

Misty Waterflower es una persona muy feliz a estas alturas de su vida, tenia todo lo que cualquier líder de gimnasio podría solo soñar, un equipo de pokemon muy poderosos, un gimnasio casi invencible, un montón de reconocimientos de diferentes instituciones que la avalaban como la líder de gimnasio mas poderosa de todo Kanto, muy por encima de Agatha, Sabrina y sobre todo de sus hermanas, algunos la ponían al nivel de la elite 4 pero aun no le habían dado la oportunidad de probarse ante ellos

¿Qué le podría faltar a tan hermosa mujer?

Dos cosas en realidad: el amor del joven entrenador que amaba y capturar un pokemon legendario

Pero el joven que amaba parecía haberse olvidado de ella y en cuanto al pokemon legendario pues no le interesaba añadir mas poder a su ya de por si casi invencible equipo

De momento estaba recargada en uno de los barandales de cabo celeste mirando el inmenso mar mientras el viento salado mecía su cabellera anaranjada

-hola Misty- anuncio una voz tras de ella, la próxima maestra en pokemon tipo agua giro para ver quien le habla

-¡¿Suicune?!- exclamo la líder de gimnasio muy sorprendida tanto por ver al pokemon como por lo lejos que estaba de su región-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-lo sabrás si logras capturarme, solo tendrás tres oportunidades, después de que lances tu tercer pokeball usare un rugido y me iré- anuncio el perro legendario tipo agua mientras una de sus patas pasaba al frente señal de que se preparaba para una batalla

-en ese caso, Misty llama a Starme- dijo la líder de gimnasio lanzando a su pokemon estrella-empieza con hydrobomba-

La potente hydrobomba salió disparada contra el perro legendario, Suicune fue golpeado de lleno pero solo se movió unos centímetros

-con eso no me vencerás- anuncio el pokemon legendario

-lo se, Starme trueno- la estrella pokemon dio un salto al tiempo que invocaba la electricidad para hacer descender una poderosa descarga eléctrica sobre Suicune que ni siquiera lo vio venir- ¡eso!- exclamo con emoción al ver que fue un golpe directo

-muy impresiónate pero- Suicune intento moverse pero su cuerpo se lleno de chispas y electricidad-"evidentemente es mejor de lo que creí"- pensó para si, en ese segundo se sintió tentado a usar rugido y marcharse, estaba seguro que si alguien podía capturarlo era esta chica, lo había paralizado solo con dos golpes algo que solo podía conseguir una persona con mucha suerte o mucha pero mucha habilidad

-Starme giro rápido- ordeno Misty mientras su pokemon comenzaba a girar dirigiéndose contra el pokemon legendario

Suicune logro moverse por lo que recibió el golpe en un costado, logrando lanzar su ataque ráfaga elevo al pokemon estrella por los aires tras eso lanzo una hydrobomba

-Starme hydrobomba también- el pokemon obedeció a su entrenadora lanzando el mismo ataque que Suicune por lo que al chocar generaron una pequeña llovizna, como Starme aun estaba en el aire Suicune lanzo un rayo burbuja

-trueno-

Potenciado por la pequeña llovizna el trueno venció a rayo burbuja casi al instante, Suicune trato de moverse pero la parálisis de su cuerpo se lo impidió recibiendo el ataque directamente, tras eso Misty lanzo su primer pokeball

Suicune se hallo dentro el objeto esférico

"**primer** **movimiento"**

En verdad trataba de salir pero el cansancio en sus patas le impedía hacer la presión suficiente para romper la pokeball y salir de ahí

"**segundo movimiento**"

Un pokemon cualquiera ya se hubiera rendido después de todo cuando llegaba el tercer movimiento la captura ya era un hecho, Suicune no era un pokemon cualquiera

"**tercer movimiento**"

Suicune hizo presión con todo lo que tenia en la pokeball desde dentó y justo cuando estaba por salir un sonido le hizo saber que había sido capturado

Ha Misty le tomo unos segundo comprender lo que acaba de pasar

-¡TENGO UN SUICUNE!- exclamo haciendo un festejo al estilo Ash Ketchum

**Ahora les preguntare ¿acaso hubo canción de May, Dawn, Iris, Melodi, Anabell, Angie, Lara, Latias, Bianca, y no recuerdo cuantas chicas mas?**

**Ahora puede que digan que Melodi si tiene canción pero les recordare que la canción de era de Lugia **

**Si quizás me salió muy corta la captura de Suicune pero me base en mi batalla contra Suicune en cabo celeste del juego pokemon heart gold y esos fueron casi los mismos movimientos que use solo que en envés de trueno yo use chispazo y envés de giro rápido yo use el ataque rápido y una bola de atracción para acuáticos hecha por Kurt**

**Siendo todo por el momento me despido**


	5. Chapter 5

Mewtwo yo te elijo

Disclaimer: POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE, FUE, ES Y SIEMPRE SERA DE NINTENDO, POR QUE SI FUERA MIO, BUENO PUES ASH SERIA TODO UN PERVERTIDO MAESTRO POKEMON DESDE LA MESETA AÑIL, ESTA HISTORIA SALIO DE MI LOCA IMAGINACION GRACIAS AL RETO LANZADO POR EL AUTOR DE EL REGRESO DE MEWTWO **DARKENS RISSING,** ASI QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL ANIME ES MERA COINCIDENCIA

Capitulo 5 **EL NUEVO DESAFIO**

-Pikachu evade y ataca con cola de hierro- ordeno Ash mientras Pikachu daba un salto para evadir un ataque de hojas mágicas, el roedor eléctrico dio un giro en pleno vuelo mientras su cola se encendía en un brillo metálico

-chuuu, pika- grito con decisión el pokemon amarillo

-Kirlia detenlo con tu fuerza psíquica y arrójalo- ordeno el entrenador del Kirlia que no era otro más que Max Mapple el hermano menor de May

-¡laaa!- exclamo el pokemon deteniendo y suspendiendo a Pikachu en el aire por unos segundos antes de arrojarlo contra un árbol

-Pikachu gira y usa impactrueno- ordeno Ash

Como se habían metido Ash y Pikachu en esta batalla regresemos unas horas en el tiempo

Ash y Pikachu en compañía de Mewtwo entraron en la ciudad, por primera vez en todos sus años de viajes sin perderse, esto gracias al poke-gear, el plan era bastante simple, ir al centro pokemon e inscribirse para la liga pokemon sin embargo nunca espero una fila de aspirantes tan grande

Dio un gran suspiro, después de dos largas horas de espera en la fila al fin era su turno

En la pantalla del centro pokemon apareció la ficha de entrenador de Ash después de inscribirse

Ficha de entrenador;

Nombre: Ash Ketchum

Región: Kanto, Pueblo Paleta

ID Entrenador: *****

Logros: 16 mejores en la meseta añil, duodécima quinta edición

8 Mejores en la conferencia plateada, decima cuarta edición

Campeón de la liga naranja

8 Mejores festival siempre grande, onceaba edición

Ganador del desafío de batalla de la frontera, primera edición

4 Mejores en la liga Sinnoh, decima edición

4 Mejores en liga Unova novena edición

Sub-campeón en Aikenki

-¡miren es Ash Ketchum!- exclamo una chica de amplia cabellera rubia como a tres lugares atrás de el

-¡¿el sub-campeón de Aikenki?!- exclamo otro chico con gran emoción

-¡puedo ver a Lucario!- lo abordo un chico por la derecha

-¡puedo tocar tu Pikachu!- otro rápidamente llego por la izquierda

-¡traes a Infernape contigo!- esta vez fue una chica pelirroja al frente

-¡donde esta tu Charizard!- fue un joven que parecía ser un reportero

-¡donde capturaste a ese gran Fearow!- exclamo emocionada un chica peliazul

-¡ninguno como el veloz Pidgeot!- dijo un chico de gafas negras

Si su preciada tranquilidad se había ido al carajo, pero entonces alguien llamo la atención de los presentes

-miren es el penta(**N/A: Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, Aikenki**) campeón Tobías- exclamo un chico de lentes y cabello negro llamando la atención de todos los presentes- se fue por ahí- anuncio señalando una calle de la cuidad

-¡déjame ver a tu Darkrai!- exclamo la chica de amplia cabellera rubia con gran emoción antes de salir corriendo y tras ella salieron todos los presentes y reporteros

-¡Max!- exclamo sorprendido el entrenador de pueblo paleta

-veo que me recuerdas- contesto el hermano menor de May ajustando sus gafas- dime ¿el sub-campeón de Aikenki también participara en el campeonato de Kanto?-

-asi que viste esa batalla, supe que habías llegado a los 16 mejores en tu primer intento en Hoenn, felicitaciones- contesto Ash con una gran sonrisa aun recordaba la promesa que había hecho hace un tiempo justo antes de que May se fuera Johto

-todos vimos esa batalla y tu Ash a un tienes una promesa que cumplir- respondió Max un poco ansioso- estaba por ir a pueblo paleta a buscarte y escucho que gritan que el sub- campeón de Aikenki esta en el centro pokemon, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad-

-por supuesto pero primero-

-**grrr**-

-debo comer algo-

Después de un enorme almuerzo Ash y Max se encontraban en un cuadrilátero ubicado en la parte trasera del centro pokemon

-uno contra uno ¿le parece bien al sub-campeón de Aikenki?- dijo Max con excesivo respeto

-claro solo si dejas de llamarme asi- dijo Ash un tanto incomodo por su "titulo"

-es solo eres la clase de entrenador que me gustaría igualar, ya habías vencido a Brandon en la pirámide de batalla, pero esa batalla contra Tobías estuviste a otro nivel, Kirlia ve- anuncio mientras lanzaba la pokeball

-es el mismo Ralts de- intento Ash mientras Max respondía afirmativamente- a la carga Pikachu- y el roedor eléctrico entro en el cuadrilátero

-Kirlia comienza con hojas mágicas- ordeno Max

-laaa- respondió el pokemon psíquico mientras unas hojas de hermosos colores se dirigían a gran velocidad donde Pikachu

-Pikachu evade y ataca con cola de hierro- ordeno Ash mientras Pikachu daba un salto para evadir un ataque de hojas mágicas, el roedor eléctrico dio un giro en pleno vuelo mientras su cola se encendía en un brillo metálico

-chuuu, pika- grito con decisión el pokemon amarillo

-Kirlia detenlo con tu fuerza psíquica y arrójalo- ordeno el entrenador de Kirlia

-¡laaa!- exclamo el pokemon deteniendo y suspendiendo a Pikachu en el aire por unos segundos antes de arrojarlo contra un árbol

-Pikachu gira y usa impactrueno- ordeno Ash

-¡Pikachuuu!- en pleno vuelo Pikachu maniobro y recupero la estabilidad suficiente como para invocar la electricidad y enviarla donde el pokemon psíquico que recibió el ataque directo

**-**¿etas bien Kirlia?**-** pregunto Max a su pokemon, aun recordaba que ese Pikachu casi había derrotado a un legendario Zapdos

-laaa- respondió el pokemon en forma afirmativa

-bien continuemos con bola sombra- ordeno Max mientras su pokemon comenzaba a juntar la energía oscura entre sus manos formando una esfera de sombras

-¡laaa!- Kirlia arrojo la bola sombra contra Pikachu a gran velocidad

-Pikachu bloquea con impactrueno a toda potencia- ordeno Ash

-¡chuuu!- mientras Pikachu lanzaba su electricidad rompiendo la esfera de sombras y dirigiendo el ataque a Kirlia

-espera ¿que?- dijo Max sorprendido de que el impactrueno atravesara la bola sombra- Kirlia doble equipo- al instante el pokemon obedeció multiplicándose en muchos haciendo que fallara el ataque-eso estuvo cerca-

-excelente reacción pero, Pikachu usa tu nariz y ataca con impactrueno- ordeno Ash mientras Pikachu comenzaba a usar su olfato

-¡chuuu!- Pikachu lanzo un impactrueno a un Kirlia que estaba un poco alejado, cuando le ataque golpeo a Kirlia todas sus copias desaparecieron

-de nuevo- ordeno Ash

-desvíalo con fuerza psíquica- respondió Max, al instante su pokemon levanto una barrera con su fuerza psíquica desviando el impactrueno a un lado sin embargo

-ahora Pikachu es tu oportunidad, Kirin- ordeno Ash, mientras Pikachu iniciaba una carrera dejando una estela blanca con lo que parecía ser ataque rápido, aunque luego Pikachu se encendió en un ataque que Max conocía muy bien, era curioso ver como Pikachu avanzaba saltando en zigzag de izquierda a derecha, entonces la electricidad dio un cambio de amarilla a azul celeste en ese instante Pikachu corrió en línea recta hacia su pokemon el cual fue impactado por eso

**Kaboooom**

Kirlia voló por los aires completamente derrotado Max pudo atrapar a su pokemon antes de que impactara contra el suelo usando el rayo de atracción de su pokeball

-no sabia que Pikachu podía usar rastreo- dijo Max completamente sorprendido

-de hecho no lo hace, pero siempre ha tenido un buen olfato- respondió Ash con su pokemon amarillo en brazos

-y ese último golpe fue lo mismo que le hicieron al Zapdos de Tobías, ¿Cómo dices que lo nombraste?- pregunto el menor de los Mapple con gran interés

-Kirin, sin embargo no siempre es una buena idea usarlo, cuando aumentamos el poder de tecleada de voltios también aumento el contragolpe que Pikachu recibe- explico Ash mientras acariciaba a su pokemon

- primero el contra escudo, luego el ice jet (aqua jet de hielo), ahora el Kirin, ¿Qué vendrá después?, ¿capturaras a un súper poderoso pokemon como Mewtwo o algo asi?- inquirió Max mientras sus ojos brillaban

-"ya habrá tiempo para eso después"- se dijo Ash mirando la ultima pokeball de su cinturón- ahora debemos llevar a Pikachu y Kirlia con la enfermera Joey-

-**Flash Back: un día de entrenamiento**-

Era un día soleado, nuestro entrenador favorito estaba bajo uno de los arboles en una de las praderas del rancho del profesor Oak viendo a sus Tauros correr

-Ash no te ofendas, pero necesito hablarte de algo- dijo Mewtwo acercándose

-¿si?- respondió Ash era bastante raro ver a Mewtwo un poco nervioso

-veras Ash, todos tus pokemon dicen que les has enseñado al menos un par de ataques, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco excluido, yo también soy tu pokemon- dijo Mewtwo

-mas que como mi pokemon, yo te veo como un amigo, un compañero con quien viajar, como parte de mi familia- comenzó Ash con su respuesta- estaba pensando justo en eso, eres alguien muy poderoso asi que me decía que no había mucho que pudiera enseñarte-

-me costo mucho parar a Darkrai, pensé que tal vez tu- comento Mewtwo

-podría enseñarte un par de cosas, primero crearemos una defensa contra ataques tipo siniestro, como ejemplo el pulso umbrío, o tinieblas del tipo fantasma- dijo Ash comenzando a pensar

-¿vas a enseñarme algún ataque nuevo?- inquirió Mewtwo preguntándose que era ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho

-no- respondió Ash para su desilusión- haremos combinaciones con los ataques que ya sabes- explico el entrenador-ven aquí Lucario, ahora, Mewtwo quiero que levantes un muro de roca usando tu fuerza psíquica, y Lucario quiero intentes derribar el muro con tu aura esfera-

Y asi comenzó el primer entrenamiento

-**end flash back**-

Tras una rápida visita al centro pokemon, Max y Ash en compañía de sus pokemon se dirigieron al gimnasio pokemon donde fueron recibidos por la ex elite 4 Agatha

Max fue el primero en retarla, una batalla de 3 contra 3, Kirlia, Vibrava, Grovyle, contra Dusknior, Misdreavus, y un tercer pokemon que Agatha no revelo pues Misdreavus y Dusknior fueron suficientes para vencer al entrenador de Hoenn

-será una batalla de 2 contra 2 por la medalla tierra entre la líder de gimnasio Agatha y el retador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, solo el retador puede hacer intercambios, lancen su primer pokemon- anunciaba el réferi

-veamos que tanto has crecido desde la ultima vez, Haunter ve- dijo Agatha lanzando su primer pokemon

-listo para la gran sorpresa- le dijo Ash a su amigo que estaba en las gradas observando la batalla-lo siento Pikachu pero nuestro nuevo amigo necesita esta batalla- Pikachu asintió en conformidad, mientras Max esperaba la gran sorpresa- ¡Mewtwo yo te elijo!-

Aun cuando lo escucho Max solo lo creyó hasta que vio salir de esa pokeball al poderoso pokemon genético el cual movía su cola de un lado a otro

-¿donde esta Giovanni?-pregunto Mewtwo con furia

-nadie lo sabe, hace años que nadie sabe de el en la liga- contesto la líder de gimnasio, aunque eso no era del todo cierto a Mewtwo no le tomo mas de tres segundos revisar todos sus recuerdos y encontrar la información que necesitaba, ella estaba mas concentrada en la batalla pues aunque ese pokemon era endemoniadamente fuerte, era débil contra ataques tipo fantasma y oscuro lo cual era su especialidad

-Haunter pulso umbrío- ordeno la experta en pokemon fantasma

-hang-asintió el pokemon para luego lanzar el ataque en forma de cadena

Mewtwo veía como el ataque venia directo hacia el- Mewtwo como lo practicamos, usa fuerza psíquica-

-Ash ¿como esperas que fuerza psíquica detenga un pulso umbrío?- pregunto un sorprendido Max, mientras una explosión se generaba, Agatha, Max, y Haunter se sorprendieron cuando vieron la semi esfera de roca que había generado Mewtwo con su fuerza psíquica

-ahora gira y bola sombra- pidió Ash, copiando uno de los movimientos de Lucario, Mewtwo cargo una bola sombra mientras daba un giro de 360 grados sobre sus propios pies para salir de su "refugio", con mucha emoción lanzo la bola sombra contra su oponente

Agatha intento decirle a su pokemon que se moviera o que usara un doble equipo para evadir, pero el ataque de Mewtwo fue demasiado rápido como para reaccionar, la bola sombra arrastro al Haunter hasta incrustarlo en una de las paredes, casi a la altura donde una vez estuviera el palco de Giovanni, Agatha regreso a su pokemon al ver que estaba derrotado

-ganadores de la primera ronda Ash y Mewtwo- anuncio el réferi

-guau, creo una defensa efectiva sabiendo que no podía detener un ataque tipo siniestro con sus barreras psíquicas, tan lleno de recursos como siempre- dijo Max con asombro para si

-una defensa efectiva, una enorme velocidad y un ataque definitivo, has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos Ash- dijo la ex elite 4 mientras lanzaba su segunda pokeball- ve Gengar-

-comiencen- dijo el réferi

-Gengar doble equipo- ordeno Agatha y al instante su pokemon se multiplico por muchos- ahora ataquen con tinieblas- al instante todos los Gengar cargaron el ataque contra Mewtwo que no necesito la orden de Ash para levantar su "escudo de roca" para frustración de la líder de gimnasio y ex elite 4

-Mewtwo ya sabes que hacer- grito Ash mientras Mewtwo asentía, justo como lo habían practicado en el rancho del profesor Oak, la esfera de roca exploto en muchos pedazos, lo cuales volaron por todas partes haciendo que desaparecieran las copias de Gengar esto exceptuando al original que gracias a su intangibilidad escapo pero

-Mewtwo usa tu ataque psíquico- pidió Ash mientras el pokemon genético enviaba su poder psíquico por toda el area de combate, Gengar fue golpeado de lleno y al instante callo al suelo derrotado

-el ganador de la batalla es Ash Ketchum- anuncio el réferi mientras Agatha regresaba a su pokemon a su lugar de descanso

-hacia mucho que no me apaleaban asi- dijo para si la ex elite cuatro para luego dirigirse donde Ash y Mewtwo- tu eres un pokemon muy poderoso- le dijo a Mewtwo- y tu un excelente entrenador mira que usar fuerza psíquica de esa forma, te hago entrega de la medalla tierra, sigue asi Ash-

-gracias Agatha- dijo Ash mientras recibía la medalla- ¡tenemos la medalla tierra!- exclamo haciendo su característico festejo

Ahora vemos a nuestros héroes caminar por la ruta 2, Max luego de un segundo intento también consiguió la medalla tierra, ahora mismo se habían detenido frente al bosque verde tratando de decidir su irían por la ruta del bosque o por la ruta de la pradera

Sin embargo

-este video es hace tan solo unas horas- dijo la anciana ex elite 4, mientras en una gran pantalla aparecía el video de Mewtwo peleando contra los pokemon de Agatha

-interesante, asi que finalmente han doblegado tu voluntad amigo mío- dijo el sujeto que vestía un traje naranja y junto a el estaba un Persian el cual estaba acariciando

-enviare a los ejecutivos para- intento ir tulipán negro pero

-no, esperaremos a que salgan del bosque verde y entonces atacaremos- dijo el sujeto del traje naranja- yo mismo iré por ti amigo mío-

**Notas del autor: he aquí un capitulo mas de esta historia, gran paliza ¿no?, en verdad lo siento por los fans de Agatha pero me base en mis múltiples batallas contra ella en la R2 del pokemon stadium 1, como vimos ya apareció Max, si Mewtwo ya tubo su participación y si su defensa esta basada en la de Gaara del desierto personaje de Naruto, estaba y aun estoy reservando a Mewtwo para las batallas de gimnasio y entrenadores de alto nivel, Agatha fue la primera, faltan Sabrina, Blaine, Erika, teniente Surge, La hija de y Koga, Brock o su hermano, Karen, Bruno, Lance (son unos ejemplos, creo que todos sabemos que Mewtwo podría vencer a cualquiera de ellos, todos a la vez honestamente ni Arceus, pero si se los echan de uno por uno yo se que si, ¿Qué como lo se? Por que he probado y jugado cada juego de pokemon exceptuando los del game cube intensamente), la liga pokemon y la mas poderosa de todos Misty, esa es una regla que Darkenss Rissing puso cuando lanzo el reto**

**También estoy tratando de que vean a Mewtwo como un compañero de viaje más que como un pokemon al servicio de Ash, por lo que las participaciones de Mewtwo serán en los puntos más claves y contra pokemon que al menos le duren tres turnos parados contra el o contra cualquier sujeto que busque alejarlo de Ash (nótese cierta persona de traje naranja que salió al final del capitulo de hoy)**

**Hoy no habrá bun track pues estoy trabajando en las mini historias, para presentar a los pokemon legendarios que ya han sido capturados**

**Los pokemon legendarios que han sido capturados hasta hoy son**

**Los de Ho-oh alias Tobías (Entei, Zapdos, Yveltal, Latios, Darkrai) próximamente incluirá ha Arceus **

**Lugia y Suicune por Misty, novia en eterna negación del elegido**

**Raykuaza por Cynthia, una de las posibles novias del elegido**

**Articuno por dragón titánico, alias Miza o el escritor**

**Genesect por Giovanni, el malo**

**Mecha-Mewtwo/Death Saurer por Shadow, el otro malo **

**1.-Dialga por Darkenss Rissing alias Darkenss **

**2.- Giratina por Darknecrox, alias Krizalid**

**3.-Mew por Hibary-Hiwatari, alias Kouki prometo corregir tu nombre **

**4.- Groudon por Terminex, alias Kaburi Hinotama**

**5.- Reshiram por Raf-lily, alias Natsumi**

**6.-Meloettta por Stephy-Pichu, Stephy**

**7.-Cobalion por Anis**

**8.-Zekrom Kiara raiton Kurama**

**9.- espacio libre**

**10.- espacio libre **


	6. Chapter 6

Mewtwo yo te elijo Capitulo 6

Disclaimer: POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE, FUE, ES Y SIEMPRE SERA DE NINTENDO, POR QUE SI FUERA MIO, BUENO PUES ASH SERIA TODO UN PERVERTIDO MAESTRO POKEMON DESDE LA MESETA AÑIL, ESTA HISTORIA SALIO DE MI LOCA IMAGINACION GRACIAS AL RETO LANZADO POR EL AUTOR DE EL REGRESO DE MEWTWO **DARKENS RISSING,** ASI QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL ANIME ES MERA COINCIDENCIA

Ash, Max, Pikachu, Mewtwo, y el resto de sus pokemon se habían detenido cerca de la entrada al bosque verde para comer algo, Mewtwo lleva un bocado de comida pokemon a su boca mientras hablaba

-entre en la mente de Agatha y debo decirles que trabaja para el equipo rocket- dijo Mewtwo haciendo que todos escupieran su comida

-¡¿que?!- exclamaron todos

-para estas horas Giovanni ya debe tener un plan para capturarme- continuaba el pokemon genético con toda la calma del mundo

-sabes que no lo permitiré- respondió Ash con esa determinación que tanto lo caracterizaba

-es mejor estar prevenidos, según recuerdo el bosque verde es un buen lugar para tender una emboscada- razono Max con una mano en su mentón

-conozco a Giovanni demasiado bien, y se que buscara humillar a mi entrenador y luego reclamarme como suyo- explico Mewtwo

-entonces solo nos queda entrenar, volvernos más fuertes y afrontar este nuevo reto- decía Ash mientras subía un pie a la improvisada mesa y hacia una pose de determinación

-lo que digas pero ten cuidado de no pisar mi comida- dijo Mewtwo a modo de regaño

-lo siento- se disculpo el entrenador regresando a su lugar

-pero ¿hacernos más fuertes?- pregunto Max con dudas- digo Mewtwo ya es muy poderoso como para-

-la ultima vez Giovanni casi me destruyo, no dejare nada al asar - respondió Mewtwo haciendo una pausa pues estaba recordando algo- probablemente intente atacarme con esas maquinas otra vez-

-si ese es el caso, hay algo en mi arsenal que podría ayudar- comento Ash haciendo una pausa en su comida- necesitare tu ayuda Pikachu, pero primero- tras eso Ash comenzó a atacar su comida como si no hubiera un mañana

-¿un nuevo ataque?- pregunto Mewtwo mas por a extraña emoción que sentía en el pecho que por la curiosidad en si, Ash al tener su boca llena de comida solo pudo asentir

Aun seguían cerca de la entrada del bosque verde Max solo observaba mientras Ash hacia que Pikachu le explicara a Mewtwo las bases de cómo hacer cola de hierro, eso si era raro pero cuando Max pregunto por el peculiar entrenamiento Ash respondió que Pikachu podía explicar mejor las bases de cola de hierro que el

Max tuvo que reconocer que era sorprendente, pues en solo un par de horas Mewtwo ya podía partir una roca de tamaño medio con dicho ataque

-solo falta perfeccionarlo, Mewtwo trata de no presionarte a Pikachu le tomo bastante tiempo dominar completamente su cola de hierro- explico Ash al ver el entusiasmo que Mewtwo le ponía a su "entrenamiento"

Y es que ya se imaginaba partiendo por la mitad una de las maquinas de Giovanni con ese nuevo ataque

Mientras tanto en otros lugares del mundo los pokemon legendarios viajaban por diferentes rumbos en busca de los que serian sus entrenadores

**Bun tracks: capturas legendarias**

"**las capturas legendarias de 001 a 006"**

**001 la captura de Lugia (Misty Waterflower) **

Suicune había convencido a Misty de viajar a las islas naranjas, específicamente a la isla Shamooti, ahora mismo estaban en el santuario de los tres tesoros hablando con Slowking

-¿asi que quieren invocar al gran guardian?- pregunto Slowking, Suicune solo asintió

-yo creo que no sea necesario invocar a Lugia- sugirió Misty

-ya llegamos hasta aquí asi que- Suicune comenzó a concentrar una esfera de agua sobre su cabeza como si fuera a lanzar un hydropulso y entonces lo disparo hacia el mar, este cambio a un azul celeste brillante y entonces un remolino de agua se elevo desde agua hasta el cielo, entonces el remolino se reventó, y el gran guardian del agua se revelo

-hola Suicune- sonó la voz del gran guardian

-Lugia te presento a mi entrenadora- dijo Suicune haciendo una seña hacia Misty- y mi recomendación-

-¿recomendación?- inquirió Lugia- te recuerdo de la ultima vez estabas con el elegido- dijo el guardian del mar dirigiéndose a la pelirroja

-aplica la prueba en ella, quizás te convenza después de todo ya me capturo- sugirió Suicune

-espero que estés lista- dijo el guardian del mar

-que dices Suicune me apoyas- dijo Misty que hasta ahora solo había estado escuchando

-por su puesto jefa- respondió Suicune poniendo una pata adelante para entrar en modo de batalla y entonces salto hacia el agua (N/A: recuerden que en heart gold Suicune puede correr sobre el agua)

-aquí vamos, Suicune comienza con viento helado- inicio Misty con el asalto

La corriente heleada golpeo al guardian del mar de improvisto, aunque rápidamente genero una esfera de energía alrededor de el que desvió el ataque en su mayoría pero lo frio del corriente lo había entumido un poco bajando su velocidad

Lugia dio un elegante giro con la intención de regresar al agua y generar su característico remolino sin embargo

-no te dejare, Suicune Hydrobomba- ordeno la especialista en pokemon acuáticos

El ataque golpeo de lleno a Lugia en la espalda y aunque consiguió volver al agua entro de forma descontrolada por lo que le tomo un momento tomar la estabilidad que necesitaba para girar y crear su ataque de torbellino, saliendo a gran velocidad Suicune nunca supo que lo golpeo solo que termino incrustado en una roca cercana ha donde estaba su entrenadora

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Misty a su pokemon y este respondió de manera afirmativa-de nuevo viento helado- Suicune respondió con gruñido mientras le viento soplaba de nueva cuenta solo que esta vez Lugia dio un giro veloz sobre la corriente helada

-no me golpearas con eso de nuevo yo en cambio- dijo le guardian del mar mientras sus ojos brillaban Misty y Suicune sabían que venia un ataque psíquico

-Suicune tienes que evadirlo- pidió Misty mientras el pokemon flexionaba sus patas consiguiendo saltar evadiendo el golpe

-excelente decisión pero- dijo Lugia que había quedado a ras del agua por lo que solo necesito de un giro para generar otro torbellino de agua justo cuando estaba por golpear a Suicune de nuevo

-Suicune usa ventisca para congelar el torbellino- ordeno Misty, aun en el aire y sin estabilidad el perro legendario consiguió lanzar el ataque justo como lo habían practicado, una vez que Lugia estuvo encerrado en lo que alguna vez fuera su torbellino de agua Suicune tubo que admitir que sin el entrenamiento con Misty jamás habría conseguido lanzar ventisca de esa forma

Lugia salió de su prisión usando su fuerza psíquica haciendo que el agua congelada volara en cientos de pedazos por todas partes

-Suicune usa tu- intento ordenar Misty pero

-alto es innecesario seguir con esta contienda ya has mostrado lo que quería ver- comenzó ha hablar el gran guardian- has demostrado eso que pocos entrenadores tienen supongo que por eso el elegido te eligió, les acompañare-

-¿supongo que ya le habrás contado nuestro problema?- inquirió el gran guardian a Suicune

-por supuesto ella esta dispuesta a ayudarnos- respondió Suicune

**002 la captura de Mew (Hibary-Hiwatari)**

A unos cientos de kilómetros de ahí específicamente en la salida de pueblo lavanda, el pequeño pokemon psíquico de nombre Mew había aparecido frente a una joven entrenadora de la región Kanto, era muy curioso pues había iniciado su viaje el mismo día que el elegido solo que ella no se había quedado dormida y había recibido un pequeño Charmander que ahora era todo un poderoso Charizard

Descripción: sus ojos color chocolate, su castaña cabellera era larga llegando un poco mas debajo de sus firmes glúteos, busto pequeño pero bien formado, usaba unas zapatillas deportivas color lila, pantalones deportivos hasta la rodilla en color negros, polera blanca manga corta y chaqueta lila, mochila gris con todo lo necesario, lentes de sol y un cintillo para mantener ordenado el cabello, su nombre; Kouki

-hola Kouki- saludo el pokemon, pero la chica estaba tan impresionada que no pudo articular palabra-debes estar muy sorprendida no aparezco ante cualquiera, ahora a lo que vine, te he seleccionado por que tienes las cualidades para ser mi entrenadora- dijo casi acercándose hasta su cara

-¿quieres que sea tu entrenadora?- pregunto con ella gran incredulidad

-si pero para es tendrás que capturarme, anda elige tu primer pokemon- dijo el pequeño Mew flotando de un lado a otro-no seas tímida-

-adelante Ryu (Charizard)- dijo lanzando a su primer amigo pokemon, este gruño con fuerza y expulso unas llamas de su boca al ver a su rival, había escuchado todo adentro de su pokeball, estaba orgulloso de su entrenadora y no le iba ha fallar-inicia con doble garra de dragón- el dragón de fuego gruño mientras extendía sus alas para volar

Había sido un movimiento muy veloz por lo que Mew tubo que usar su teletransportacion para evadir el primer ataque, sin embargo Ryu (Charizard) y Kouki lograron predecir donde aparecería Mew por lo que la segunda garra de dragón lo golpeo de lleno

-no lo dejes anillo ígneo- intentaron sin embargo antes de que el golpe alcanzara a Mew este se lo regreso con su ataque psíquico enviando a Ryu (Charizard) al suelo

-es fuerte- susurro Kuori

-que esperabas soy un pokemon legendario- contesto Mew-¿te rindes?- ante esto Ryu contesto envistiendo a Mew con una garra de dragón a toda potencia- tomare eso como un no- mientras usaba su teletransportacion para evadir el golpe

-lanza anillo ígneo a tu izquierda- ordeno ella y solo con la confianza que le tenia a su entrenadora lanzo el ataque ígneo hacia ese lugar, atinando justo donde Mew había aparecido en medio de las flamas

-vamos Ryu (Charizard) combina tu vuelo y ataca con garra sombra- ordeno ella y al instante su pokemon extendió sus alas para volar esquivando un psicorayo, avanzo a gran velocidad cosa que agarro por sorpresa a Mew por lo que la garra sombra le dio de lleno enviándolo al suelo, tras eso arrojo una ultraball

**Primer movimiento**

Mew estaba aturdido no sabia que había pasado

**Segundo movimiento**

Había sido un duro golpe pero necesitaría más que eso para derrotar a Mew

**Tercer movimiento **

Mew estaba apunto de salir pero el anillo ígneo donde se había metido había dejado quemaduras que

**Captura completa**

Habían hecho su trabajo en el momento justo impidiéndole salir

A la entrenadora de pueblo paleta le tomo unos minutos reaccionar solo se había quedado viendo la pokeball que ahora estaba entre sus manos

**003 la captura de Reshiram (raf-lily)**

En el centro pokemon de cierta cuidad donde existe un gimnasio dragón región de Teselia , una joven alta de nos 16 años, delgada, bien formada, larguísimo pelo color lila recogido en una coleta de ajustados pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes morada, chaqueta negra y botas negras, guantes sin dedos color negro y mochila gris a su espalda, nombre; Natsumi

Estaba muy preocupada por su amiga la cual descansaba en una gran habitación, la enfermera Joey estaba junto a ella no todos los días una entrenadora llevaba a una dragona legendaria a su centro pokemon aun mas sorprendente era que estaba muy herida, y como cereza del pastel la entrenadora no sabia que su amiga de toda la vida no sabia que era un pokemon legendario

-¿como esta enfermera?- pidió Natsumi a la enfermera

-mejor que cuando llego a pedido hablar contigo- explico

-gracias- respondió Natsumi mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento

-Reshiram- susurro ella una vez que entro a la habitación, Reshiram pareció escucharla por que al instante abrió sus ojos

-hola- le saludo la dragona de forma cansada

-quien fue el hijo de- comenzó a vociferar la entrenadora de cabellera lila

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre de tu "florido vocabulario"?- pregunto la dragona reprimiendo una riza más por su dolor que por el sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas de su amiga

-hace unas horas- comenzó a explicar Reshiram- los legendarios decidieron buscar entrenadores dignos de su fuerza, y antes de que preguntes ya te había elegido a ti, sin embargo de camino Genesect me ataco-

-odio a ese sujeto- gruño Natsumi mientras Reshiram hacia una pausa en su explicación

-lo se, me confié, no creí después de su ascensión fuera tan poderoso- explicaba la dragona

-pero antes tu le ganabas sin problemas- afirmo Natsumi muy confundida

-ahora el esta al nivel de una deidad, como Dialga y Palkia- explico Reshiram fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no estaba en la casa de su amiga- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-estas en el centro pokemon, cuando te encontré estabas herida no supe como trasportarte asi que tuve que usar una de mis pokeballs espero que no estés molesta- se explico Natsumi

-entonces oficialmente soy tu pokemon-

**004 la captura de Giratina (Darknecrox)**

Había regresado al mundo distorsión, después de su decepcionante encuentro con su prospecto en Sinnoh (N/A: el tipo al ver a tan legendario pokemon había saliendo corriendo y llorando por su mami), había comenzado a cuestionarse si debía ir a otras regiones, ¿no era Teselia esa región donde el elegido casi había derrotado al equipo de Ho-oh alias Tobías hacia unos cuantos meses?, quizás encontraría algo bueno también con eso en mente y luego de comer algo salió directo y sin escalas a su nuevo destino

Era de mañana y los primeros rayos del sol le molestaban un poco pero ya estaba aquí y no se iba echar para atrás, a lo mucho recorrió unos dos o tres kilómetros cuando algo le llamo la atención

Un joven de piel morena y cabellera blanca de nombre; Krizalid, el entrenaba con su Larvesta y Toxicroak, era curioso como el joven de cabellera blanca tenia un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su Toxicroak mientras ambos tenían que estar al pendiente de los lanzallamas de Larvesta que eran bastante candentes y pasaban a escasos centímetros de ellos

-solo unos cuantos entrenadores son capases de sostener una batalla contra un pokemon solo con sus manos, punto a tu favor chico- dijo un interesado Giratina

Continuo observándoles un rato mas, ahora el Larvesta esta agitado por lo que se habían detenido para descansar un momento, había la hora de revelar su presencia pero primero esperaría a que recuperaran un poco el aliento, elevo el vuelo con la intención de llamar su atención, que al notar el ruido de sus alas rápidamente voltearon donde el

-hey estas interrumpiendo nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Krizalid cruzando miradas con el legendario pokemon

-y ¿tu eres?- pregunto Giratina

-Krizalid ¿Quién pregunta?- respondió el chico de cabellera blanca

-Giratina- respondió, era muy curioso los pocos humanos a los que se había presentado habían salido corriendo y llorando por sus mamis- ¿es que no me temes?-

-¿Por qué debería?- pregunto extrañado Krizalid

-bueno soy un pokemon legendario- respondió Giratina preguntándose en que momento había pasado a ser el cuestionado en vez del cuestionador- segundo punto para ti chico- pensó para si

-eso no es razón para temer, Toxicroak golpe de meteoros- ordeno sin previo aviso, casi a la velocidad de ataque rápido Giratina fue tomado por sorpresa por un gancho bajo que lo dejo aturdido por un momento

-tercer punto para ti- pensó Giratina- muhajajaja eres bueno, muy bueno- rio de forma macabra mientras se incorporaba

-Larvesta lanzallamas- ordeno Krizalid sin darle tiempo de nada a Giratina el cual entro la mundo distorsión para evadir el ataque

-uff eso estuvo cerca- se dijo antes de volver a salir esta vez con una bola sombra cargada

-Larvesta giro fuego- ordeno Krizalid al ver que la bola sombra venia contra Toxicroak, esto consiguió parar el ataque del legendario- Toxicroak súper golpe mas pulla nociva-

Aunque Giratina intento regresar al mundo distorsión para evadir el golpe no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para hacerlo, por lo que fue golpeado a gran velocidad en varias ocasiones antes de caer al suelo

Giratina volvió a levantarse esta vez ya estaba inspirado, cargando una esfera de energía oscura lanzo un poderoso ataque con forma similar a una cadena

-Larvesta lanzallamas, Toxicroak hyperrayo- ordeno Krizalid estos sus pokemon lanzaban sus respectivos ataques consiguiendo parar el ataque de Giratina- Larvesta síguelo con invite ígneo- ordeno pero Giratina lo evadió volviendo al mundo distorsión

-primero me encargare de Larvesta- pensó Giratina mientras tomaba un respiro, tiempo suficiente para que Toxicroak se recuperara del hyperrayo

Giratina reapareció en el mundo normal y lanzo un tajo de energía oscura contra Larvesta el cual no tuvo el tiempo para evadirlo y fue golpeada de lleno, luego fue por Toxicroak intentando de nuevo ese ataque de energía oscura con forma similar de cadena

-Toxicroak súper golpe a la derecha para evadir- dijo Krizalid mientras su pokemon se usaba la velocidad de su ataque para evadir el ataque de Giratina, aun que el brillo en su Larvesta llamo su atención- genial no pudiste escoger mejor momento para evolucionar, ahora usa lanzallamas- pidió

Giratina fue sorprendido por un ataque ígneo muy poderoso, no eso no era lanzallamas mas bien era erupción y había sido un golpe directo y con mucha fuerza

-ahora pulla nociva mas combate cercano-

Giratina fue sorprendido por una lluvia de puñetazos cargados con veneno que duro unos treinta segundos, sin perder tiempo Krizalid lanzo una bola pesada

**Primer movimiento**

No pasa nada

**Segundo movimiento**

Giratina intenta salir pero no puede

**Tercer movimiento**

Cuando Giratina esta a punto de salir se queja de dolor por envenenamiento y no puede salir

**Captura completa**

-lo lograste chico- dice Giratina para si dentro de su pokeball con una grotesca y curiosa sonrisa

**005 la captura de Groudon (Terminex)**

En una cueva subterránea en el ancho mar de Hoenn el pokemon continente de magma pensaba, llevaba unos días ahí mirando como entrenadores iban y venían, casi la mayoría derrotados del gimnasio de ciudad Férrica , aun se preguntaba si la idea de Kyurem era no era una mala idea

-"confiarle mis increíbles poderes a un humano"- el pensaba igual que Raikou, aun tenia el recuerdo de cómo el y Kyogre fueron invocados hacia algún tiempo- "sigo creyendo que es una mala idea, pero si enfrento pokemon fuertes quizás consiga algún progreso"- con eso en mente se acerco un poco mas a ciudad Férrica

En la entrada de la ciudad un joven de nombre Kaburi Hinotama caminaba tranquilamente, sus planes ir a visitar a su amiga/ maestra/ líder de gimnasio de la ciudad antes mencionada, tras una rápida revisión de sus pokemon, en este momento solo llevaba dos un Electrivire y un Blaziken se dirigió donde su amiga para saludarla y quizás obtendría una batalla amistosa

Hacia un calor de los mil demonio y silbaba una alegre canción cuando estaba entrenado al gimnasio cuando todo se volvió blanco, estaba tirado en el suelo demasiado áspero, rocoso y el aire del lugar era seco, fue levantándose poco a poco mientras analizaba el lugar parecía ser una cueva y solo un enorme dragón pokemon que parecía estar hecho de magma lo observaba expectante, fuera de eso todo estaba bien su mochila estaba bien al igual que sus pokeball y no parecía tener ningún herida, un segundo ¿un enorme dragón pokemon que parecía estar hecho de magma lo observa expectante?, llevo su mano a una pokeball con toda la intención de defenderse

-Groudon- dijo Kaburi era impresionante tener a tal pokemon en tu presencia

-espera no quiero pelear, aun- hablo el enorme dragón- debo hablarte del problema por el pasa el mundo pokemon, los legendarios hemos decidido buscar entrenadores dignos de nuestra fuerza solo de esa forma superaremos esta crisis, tu te has mostrado digno por eso hoy estoy frente a ti-

-¿quieres que sea tu entrenador?- pregunto Kaburi asombrado

-esa es la idea pero, debes capturarme primero- anuncio Groudon

-si ese es el requisito, Blaziken vamos- grito mientras lanzaba la pokeball de amigo de fuego- inicia con patada ígnea- ordeno a su pokemon este se elevo y dejo caer sobre la quijada de Groudon su poderosa patada de fuego la cual no hiso mucho efecto

-buena jugada, mala ejecución- anuncio Groudon mientras generaba un poderoso terra temblor

-Blaziken trata de saltar para evadir- dijo Kaburi mientras su pokemon daba un salto el cual no fue muy alto por estar en una cueva

-buen movimiento pero- dijo Groudon creando un poder pasado que se dirigió donde Blaziken

-atraviésalo con tu puño bombardeo- ordeno Kaburi sabiendo que era una arriesgada jugada, el puño bombardeo consistía en incrementar el poder de puño de fuego con flare blitz, aun que un poco golpeado Blaziken atravesó el poder pasado e incluso conecto un par de golpes al enorme Groudon

-bastante impresionante pero- reconoció Groudon pero cuando intento lanzar una poderosa llamarada estallo en llamas pues estaba quemado cosa que lo hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás dando el espacio suficiente para que

-usa patada de salto alto- ordeno Kaburi a su pokemon que no dudo en ejecutar el ataque con toda la fuerza que sus patas le permitieron, Groudon tuvo que apoyar sus manos para detener su caída pero en ese instante una pesoball lo golpeo engulléndolo

**Primer movimiento**

No pasa nada

**Segundo movimiento**

Groudon intenta salir pero no puede

**Tercer movimiento**

Groudon sufre por quemadura y no puede salir

**Captura completa**

Cuando Kaburi despertó estaba siendo movido por su amiga la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Férrica en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar

**006 La captura de Articuno (dragón titánico)**

Articuno volaba de forma pausada, un viaje desde las islas naranja hasta la región Sinnoh, luego de Sinnoh a Kanto, de regreso y luego de Sinnoh a casa era sumamente agotador hasta para un legendario

-"buscar un entrenador"- pensaba ella en lo dicho en el parlamento- "bien supongo que comenzare con ese chico del Skarmory de ahí abajo"- tras eso comenzó con un acelerado descenso con la intención de envestir al Skarmory

Descripción del chico: cabello negro y corto, moreno, ojos negros, usa un chaleco gris bajo este un saco blanco pantalones grises y unas veloces deportivas, nombre; Miza

-hey ¿Qué te pasa?- exclamo el chico del Skarmory que casi había terminado en el suelo por la envestida de Articuno, sin embargo el ave legendaria ya venia de regreso- bien tu te lo buscaste, Zero (Scizor) vamos- dijo lanzando otra pokeball revelando al pokemon carmesí

-Zero (Scizor), Ciel (Skarmory) muévanse usando agilidad- ordeno el entrenador para que sus pokemon evitaran un rayo de hielo, una vez evadido el ataque pasaron a la ofensiva- comiencen pinza metálica y ala de acero-

Zero (Scizor) ataco por la derecha, Ciel (Skarmory) fue por la izquierda, sin embargo Articuno dio una peculiar maniobra consiguiendo evadir ambos ataque pero dándole la espalda a sus oponentes una obertura en su defensa para un

-vamos, doble ataque rápido- ambos pokemon dieron un rápido giro gracias a la velocidad de ataque rápido, Articuno también intento hacer una maniobra pero fue sorprendida en pleno proceso por el ataque del Ciel (Skarmory) y Zero (Scizor)

Aturdida el ave de hielo completo el giro para encarar a sus oponentes

-¿Qué quieres?- exigió saber el chico del Skarmory

-has sido seleccionado para una prueba- contesto el ave legendaria

-¿hablas?- inquirió el entrenador muy sorprendido

-por que no lo haría soy una pokemon legendaria- respondió el ave de hielo

-¿Qué clase de prueba?- pregunto el un poco dudoso

-captúrame y lo sabrás- tras eso el ave legendaria disparo una potente ventisca

-de nuevo agilidad para evadirlo- le dijo a sus pokemon los cuales casi lograron evadir el ataque por completo- ahora Zero (Scizor) avanza y prueba tu pinza metálica-

Con su velocidad aumentada mas su habilidad de experto Zero (Scizor) golpeo al ave legendaria de frente dejándola aturdida por unos segundos para un

-Hyperrayo-

Dado lo cerca que estaba Zero (Scizor) de la aturdida Articuno el hyperrayo fue a quema ropa, aunque había sido un golpe directo, seguía en el aire, aun peor avía expuesto a su pokemon a la poderosa ventisca de su contrincante, el ataque había sido brutal, pero aunque Scizor termino en el suelo de alguna manera se levanto

-¿Zero (Scizor) te quieres retirar?- pregunto a su pokemon a esto el respondió con una exclamación negativa- bien, distráela con tu combinación de pinza metálica y ataque rápido- dijo su entrenador

Zero (Scizor) envistió de frente al ave legendaria, y uso su ataque rápido para evadir un rayo de hielo, y luego golpeaba con su pinza metálica, luego se repetía el movimiento

-Ciel (Skarmory) necesito que uses tu ataque celestial- le pidió a su ave metálica, ella asintió por que extendió sus alas para reunir la energía que necesitaba, sabiendo que hacer Ciel (Skarmory) envistió a la distraída Articuno con el ataque celestial

Había sido suficiente como hacerla perder el vuelo no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente como para capturarla

-Zero (Scizor) un último hyperrayo-

El pokemon carmesí obedeció apuntando su pinza donde Articuno caía, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza lanzo el poderoso ataque sobre el ave legendaria que perdió el poco control que tenia de la caída, antes de que otra cosa sucediera, Miza lanzo una pokeball amigo hecha por Kurt y Articuno fue succionada

Cansada por el viaje, la batalla, dos Hyperrayo, un ataque celestial y algunas pinzas metálicas Articuno no pudo oponer mucha resistencia cuando entro en la pokeball, su captura fue inminente

**Notas del autor: pues aquí esta otro capitulo, si ya están las primeras seis capturas legendarias, como notaran algunas en el lugar donde aparecen por ejemplo la de Mew a las afueras de pueblo lavanda, Articuno cerca de las islas naranjas y Groudon cerca de ciudad Férrica, espero que les haya agradado y deberás ciento el retraso, para el próximo capitulo veremos regresar a una de las primeras capturas de Ash **

**Otra cosa no creo que pueda estar haciendo el fic y subir mas capturas pero tratare de tener otras seis para mas tardar el capitulo 12, asi que les pido una disculpa ha la persona que mando el perfil de Stephy y pidió a peloneta que diga Meloettta (rayos siempre me confundo es como cuando uno quiere escribir natural y termina escribiendo Naruto) y para la persona que pido a Zekrom**


	7. Chapter 7

Mewtwo yo te elijo Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE, FUE, ES Y SIEMPRE SERA DE NINTENDO, PERO EN UNA OSADA ACCION LEGAL SIN PRECEDENTES BUENO MEJOR NO LES DIGO NADA POR QUE LUEGO NO ME SALEN MIS PLANES, SOLO LES DIRE QUE ASH SERIA TODO UN PERVERTIDO MAESTRO POKEMON DESDE LA MESETA AÑIL, ESTA HISTORIA SALIO DE MI LOCA IMAGINACION GRACIAS AL RETO LANZADO POR EL AUTOR DE EL REGRESO DE MEWTWO **DARKENSS RISSING,** ASI QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL ANIME ES MERA COINCIDENCIA

El bosque verde

El bosque verde, en si, el segundo lugar mas lúgubre de todo Kanto, solo superado por la torre pokemon en pueblo lavanda y el lugar perfecto para hacer la única cosa que Ash hace mejor que las batallas pokemon, Perderse, más aun si por alguna extraña razón ni el poke-nav, ni el poke-gear funcionan, sin embargo no llevaban ni dos minutos en el bosque cuando fueron interceptados en su camino por un joven de cabellera castaña corta, ojos negros, alto y delgado, ropa y tenis negros, llevaba una chamarra negra, cargaba una mochila gris con todo lo indispensable para sobrevivir

-hola mi nombre es Darkenss soy de la regio Hoenn ¿alguno de ustedes es entrenador pokemon?- pregunto Darkenss

-es bueno volver a verte Darkenss- respondió el entrenador de la ciudad de Petalburgo

-¿asi que viniste a Kanto Max?- pregunto el recién aparecido

-por supuesto- respondió el hermano menor de May

-¿se conocen?- pregunto el entrenador de pueblo paleta

-por supuesto Ash- respondió el entrenador de pueblo paleta-el fue el que me derroto en los octavos en mi primer intento en Hoenn-

-un segundo, ¿Ash? ¡El sub campeón de la liga Aikenki!- exclamo sorprendido el joven recién aparecido y al instante tomo una pokeball de su cinturón- entonces reto al sub campeón de Aikenki a una batalla pokemon-

- pues prepárate por que yo siempre quiero ganar- anuncio Ash sin preguntarse el como había llegado una pokeball a su mano

-uno contra uno, mi Dragonair contra tu Fearow - Ash experimento una extraña sensación pues ahora estaba del otro lado, recibiendo el reto, pero igual estaba emocionado

-no traigo a Fearow conmigo, pero aquí esta alguien igual de bueno- anuncio Ash con emoción- Pidgeot yo te elijo- dijo lanzando la pokeball de su viejo pokemon pájaro

-adelante Dragonair- anuncio Darkenss igualmente lanzando la pokeball de su pokemon dragón- comencemos con furia dragón- ordeno

-Pidgeot evade y usa ataque rápido- ordeno Ash

-¡Pigooo!- exclamo el pokemon pájaro moviendo sus alas para iniciar con el ataque dejando una estela de color blanca tras de el

-Dragonair usa a protección- ordeno Darkenss

-¡Naaiir!- exclamo el pokemon dragón mientras generaba una especie de escudo de energía, por instinto Pidgeot ladeo un poco su cuerpo golpeando la esfera de energía por un lado para luego pasar de largo

-Pidgeot regresa usando ataque rápido- ordeno Ash mientras Pidgeot daba un complicado giro en **C** invertida- ahora usa ave brava-

-¡Pigooo!- usando la aceleración plus del ataque rápido fue muy fácil con seguir la velocidad requerida para realizar dicho ataque

-Dragonair usa tu aliento de dragón- ordeno Darkenss al ver como ese Pidgeot había conseguido hacer ese ataque con relativa facilidad

-¡Naaiir!- exclamo el dragón serpiente mientras expulsaba un aliento de color blanco de su boca, sin embargo Pidgeot ladeo un poco su cuerpo consiguiendo pasar junto al vapor blanco que salía de la boca del dragón, Pidgeot golpeo al dragón azul con toda la fuerza del ave brava

-Dragonair- exclamo el entrenador de Hoenn cuando su pokemon recibió un segundo golpe gracias al árbol con el que había chocado

-es tu oportunidad Pidgeot termínalo con huracán- ordeno Ash mientras Pidgeot comenzaba a mover sus alas y el viento comenzaba a soplar con gran fuerza

-Dragonair tienes que recuperarte y usar protección- ordeno Darkenss a su pokemon dragón, este consiguió levantarse aunque al instante fue levantado por la fuerza del viento y comenzó a dar vueltas sin control, después de unos instantes que a la vista del entrenador del dragón azul fueron casi eternos, el pokemon dragón cayo al suelo bastante golpeado pero aun en juego

-bien intenta tu carga dragón- pidió Darkenss a su pokemon, este se levanto solo que en ves de atacar a Pidgeot el dragón azul hizo una especie de embestida contra un árbol

-¿acaso se confundió?- pregunto Max mientras observa como Dragonair se estrellaba contra otro árbol una segunda y una tercera ocasión

-hay que terminar con esto Pidgeot, usa ataque celestial- pidió Ash mientras Pidgeot comenzaba a reunir la energía requerida para dicho ataque

-Dragonair tienes que reaccionar- pidió Darkenss a su pokemon el cual pareció escucharlo pues después de sacudir un poco su cabeza se dispuso a escuchar a su entrenador- ataca con carga dragón-

-¡naaiir!-

-¡pigooo!-

**¡KRASSSH!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

Ash, Max, Pikachu, y Darkenss que se había unido al grupo en lo que conseguían salir del bosque verde, estaban tratando de encontrar el sendero correcto, a petición de Mewtwo este aun seguía en su pokeball pues de esa forma era más fácil ocultar su presencia

-¡es por aquí!- exclamaron los entrenadores de la región Hoenn señalando a una dirección diferente cada uno

-¡Pikachu Pi!- dijo el pokemon señalando hacia otro camino

-deberías haber traído a Lucario el podría usar su aura visión y sacarnos de aquí- dijo el joven oriundo de Petalburgo

-un segundo, tengo una idea- dijo Ash recordando algo, este se quedo quieto, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera concentrándose, abrió sus ojos y estos brillaban en un tono azul quizás celeste

-eso es ¿aura visión?- pregunto Max muy sorprendido- ¿pudiste usar tu aura para guiarnos todo el tiempo?-

-no, recuerda que no soy un pokemon, tengo cierto limite para hacer esto, por lo que estoy buscando a alguien que podría ayudarnos- respondió Ash con seriedad- denme un momento, por favor-

Unos minutos más adelante

El volaba a ras de suelo, movía sus alas de forma desanimada pues su corazón le dolía mucho, había perdido al amor de su vida, no es que el hubiera podido hacer mucho, había llegado su hora de partir al paraíso pokemon, quizás era su tiempo, pero no por eso dejaba de doler

-¿Butterfree?- pregunto una voz preocupada a su espalda

-¿free?- se pregunto el pokemon mariposa como si hubiera escuchado mal, pero clarito sonaba igual a la voz de su viejo entrenador -¡free!- chillo en felicidad volando directamente hacia Ash olvidando por un momento su dolor, que hubiera crecido y que hubiera cambiado de ropa no significaba que no reconociera a su entrenador

-hola Butterfree me alegra mucho que me recuerdes- dijo el entrenador mientras el pokemon mariposa revoloteaba en derredor de el

-free, free- comenzó a sollozar el pokemon mariposa siendo cobijado por los brazos de su entrenador, Pikachu parecía impactado, Mewtwo abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa a pesar de que estaba dentro de su pokeball, Max y Darkenss mas bien parecían confundidos- free- dijo recordando a su fallecida compañera

-en verdad lamento lo de Butterfree rosa- dijo Ash aun con su pokemon en el pecho lamentando lo sucedido con la primer pokemon brillante que había conocido hace tantos años

-¿Butterfree rosa?- pregunto el hermano de May en un intento por salir de su confusión

-supongo que se refiere a la compañera del Butterfree que Ash tiene entre sus brazos y por lo que entiendo puede haber falleció reciente- dedujo Darkenss al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Ash- ahora Butterfree debe estarle pidiendo a Ash que lo deje acompañarlo- dijo describiendo la escena

- si su compañera ha fallecido en este bosque supongo que es normal que quiera alejarse de todo lo que le recuerda a ella por un tiempo- fue el pensamiento de Max

- entonces ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto Ash a su pokemon mariposa

-free, free- respondió el pokemon mariposa

-dices que ya no quieres estar en este lugar- afirmo Ash al traducir correctamente lo que su pokemon quería expresarle

-free- este solo asintió

-muy bien, bienvenido al equipo otra vez Butterfree- anuncio Ash para hacer oficial el regreso de su primera captura pokemon- Butterfree necesitamos tu ayuda- el pokemon miro expectante a Ash como si esperara una orden- ¿podrías ayudarnos a salir de aquí?-

-¿free?- y tras eso el pokemon mariposa tuvo una caída estilo anime ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años aun siguiera perdiéndose?

-los pokemon de Ash, son muy especiales- comento Mewtwo desde su pokeball

-tú también eres muy especial Mewtwo- respondió Ash en un pequeño susurro aunque el mencionado pokemon genético pudo escuchar claramente, aunque esto lo llevo a cuestionarse el por que estaba tan roja su cara

Tan pronto como Butterfree había comenzado a guiarlos por el frondoso bosque, el viaje que debería durar al menos 2 días se redujo a unas cuantas horas, pronto vislumbraron la salida(N/A: en pokemon soul silver me tomo ocho minutos salir del bosque verde aun usando pokemon de nivel 80, si tomamos la medida de un minuto en el juego igual a una hora en "la vida real" eso nos da un total de ocho oras de viaje, además están siendo guiados por Butterfree que conoce el area bastante bien)

-¿Qué pasa Butterfree?-pregunto Ash a su Butterfree que se había detenido viendo hacia una parte del bosque, fue cuando los vieron, uno sujetos de vestimentas negras con grandes R en sus pechos

-miembros del equipo rocket- dijo Max tomando la pokeball de su Vibraba listo para entrar a la acción

-un momento Max, el equipo rocket no debe ser tomado a la ligera, cuando estaba en Johto perdí varios de mis pokemon por su culpa, Ash eres muy fuerte eso nadie lo niega, pero necesitaras toda la ayuda posible para vencer al equipo rocket, además de que hay otra razón por la que me gustaría ayudarte, pero aun no lo puedo decir, elegido- respondió Darkenss dejando un poco sorprendido a Ash por esa ultima palabra en especifico

-¿Por qué me has llamado asi?- pregunto Ash muy confundido y sorprendido

-Dialga dijo que lo eras- respondió Darkenss dejando mas confundido a Ash

-en realidad te buscaba para entregarte un mensaje pero será mejor que mi nuevo pokemon te lo diga- dijo mostrando una pokeball muy parecida a la GSball- Dialga ve- anuncio el joven peliblanco lanzando la mencionada pokeball

-¡¿Capturaste al Titan del tiempo?!- pregunto Max muy asombrado de ver tan enorme pokemon en su presencia o mas bien acompañando a un entrenador

-si- respondió la propia deidad- después de todo los tercos debemos permanecer juntos- dijo mirando por u momento a su entrenador mientras mostraba una mueca de orgullo- elegido ha pasado un tiempo- dijo la deidad del tiempo refiriéndose a Ash y su pokemon- Genesect tiene la estúpida idea de que Death Saurer va a quitarle sus nuevos poderes, dado que el sacrificio no se llevo a acabo, incluso descargo su furia sobre la pobre Reshiram por eso-

- pero ¿Quién es ese tal Death Saurer?- pregunto un muy confundido Max

- la pregunta correcta seria un ¿que es? no ¿un quien?, según Arceus, Death Saurer es el resultado de crear el mundo pokemon, para ponerlo mas simple cada vez que se creaba un nuevo pokemon, la misma creación generaba una energía negativa, en vez de crear algo con esa energía negativa la reunió y creo un solo ser- comenzó Dialga con su explicación

-supongo que por eso los legendarios atacaron mi casa- respondió Ash de forma no muy tranquila- pero-

-espera ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Max abriendo sus ojos como platos al enterarse de esa información

-a eso voy, Genesect se ha aliado con el líder del equipo rocket para capturarte a ti y a Mewtwo, hasta donde se planea entregarte a Death Saurer, ya sabes lo que dicen la unión hace la fuerza, es por eso que los legendarios decidimos buscar entrenadores para hacernos mas fuertes y poder apoyarte en tu misión-

-supongo que Mewtwo también debería escuchar esto- dijo Ash tomando la pokeball del pokemon genético para liberarlo

-hola Dialga- saludo Mewtwo de manera seria- pude escuchar claramente lo que estaban hablando, ¿asi que Genesect se alió con Giovanni para capturarnos?- pregunto Mewtwo de forma tranquila-

-ustedes deben detener a Genesect- dijo Dialga para finalizar- y a Death Saurer si es que decide regresar-

-asi que la ves anterior no lo vencimos- dijo Ash un tanto intranquilo

-no- respondió la deidad- esta encerrado en esa sub dimensión, pero es demasiado poderoso y podría volver, Genesect no quiere perder sus nuevos poderes y piensa que si te presenta ante Death Saurer cuando este regrese tal vez los conserve, por eso vamos a ayudarles en su encuentro con el equipo rocket- explico Dialga

Sin embargo dado el nivel de energía que representaban la deidad pokemon y el pokemon genético los miembros del equipo rocket no tardaron en notarlos por lo que inmediatamente se lanzaron contra ellos usando principalmente pokemon tipo siniestro, como Umbreon, Murkrow, Houndour, Houndoom, Sneasel, Tyranitar, Ash supuso que su intención era la de debilitar a Mewtwo

-Dialga usa distorsión- ordeno Darkenss a su pokemon deidad, este rugió mientras disparaba su ataque contra los pokemon enemigos, obviamente conteniendo su poder pues la intención de su entrenador no era acabaron ellos, si no mas bien como una distracción- Dialga regresa, Salamence ataca con garra de dragón- dijo mientras cambiaba de pokemon, el dragón se dirigió rápidamente contra el Sneasel y Murkrow

-Pikachu impactrueno- ordeno Ash a su pokemon inicial el cual ataco directo al primer Houndoom que vio- ahora tacleada de voltios- esto contra el Umbreon que intento un ataque rápido

-Grovyle hoja espada-ordeno Max a su pokemon tipo planta, este se dirigió a gran velocidad contra el Tyranitar dando un doble corte en X aunque luego fue atacado con un ataque de lanzallamas del Houndour

Con eso la batalla contra el equipo rocket había comenzado

**Notas del autor: y aquí esta el este nuevo capitulo, ciento lo de Butterfree rosa de veraz, ya apareció el primero de todos los entrenadores de pokemon legendarios, Darkenss Rissing el fue el quien lanzo el reto y yo solo acepte, espero que le haya gustado su aparición, para el próximo capitulo veremos a Ash y a Mewtwo apoyados por Dialga y Darkenss contra Giovanni y Genesect, la idea es que salga un personaje nuevo en cada capitulo como es tradición de pokemon, exceptuando obviamente las batallas de gimnasio, pero ¿Quién mas se apunta para hacer su aparición en el siguiente capitulo?**

**Los pokemon legendarios que han sido capturados hasta hoy son**

**Los de Ho-oh alias Tobías (Entei, Zapdos, Kyurem, Latios, Darkrai) próximamente incluirá ha Arceus **

**Lugia y Suicune por Misty, novia en eterna negación del elegido**

**Raykuaza por Cynthia, una de las posibles novias del elegido**

**Articuno por dragón titánico, alias Miza o el escritor**

**Genesect por Giovanni, el malo**

**Mecha-Mewtwo/Death Saurer por Shadow, el otro malo **

**1.-Dialga por Darkenss Rissing alias Darkenss **

**2.- Giratina por Darknecrox, alias Krizalid**

**3.-Mew por Hibary-Hiwatari, alias Kouki prometo corregir tu nombre **

**4.- Groudon por Terminex, alias Kaburi Hinotama**

**5.- Reshiram por Raf-lily, alias Natsumi**

**6.-Meloettta por Stephy-Pichu, Stephy**

**7.- Anis pidió uno de los espadachines legendarios**

**La persona que pidió a Zekrom por favor repórtese y en cuanto a usted ANIS puede escoger a cualquiera de los tres espadachines legendarios pero solo uno, ¿Por que solo uno?, muy simple recuerden que es mucho desgaste para un humano normal comandar a un pokemon legendario, se preguntaran por que Tobías tiene 5, recuerden que en este fic el es la forma humana de Ho-oh**

**Según el "itinerario de capítulos" y todo lo que he escrito en mi libreta (la cual ya me acabe y voy a necesitar otra) me quedan tres espacios libres para 3 entrenadores mas, uno seria la persona que pidió a Zekrom pero no se ha reportado, antes de entrar a Mewtwo yo te elijo/ Kanto camino a la elite al final de eso les tengo una sorpresilla que me gusta llamar**

**Para proteger y servir al mundo pokemon **

**¡FUERZA GUARDIAN!**

**Se tratara de un fanfic donde los entrenadores de pokemon legendarios harán algunas misiones con el próximo maestro pokemon para proteger al mundo pokemon y como el no puede hacerlo solo, ahí entran ustedes, pero aun faltan 43 capítulos para eso, asi que tengan paciencia, sobre todo ahora que tengo que corregir todo lo que ya había escrito por que a nintendo se le ocurrió sacar una sexta generación **

**También comencé a dudar si Angie seria la correcta acompañante de Ash justo cuando vi a Cynthia viajando con el en Teselia si ya se que solo fueron los capítulos de la copa junior pero no pude evitar ver ese algo**

**Tenia una situación entre Ash y Misty, donde esta ultima le reclama al de pueblo paleta por sustituirla con un marimacho (Angie) como el/ella, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, ahora tengo otra situación con Cynthia, donde ella y Garchomp pelean contra el Empoleon de cierta coordinadora de Sinnoh, el Blaziken de cierta coordinadora de Hoenn, el Golduck de cierta líder de gimnasio, el Dragonite de cierta peli morada de Teselia, el Espeon de cierta kimono girl de Johto, el Metagross de cierta cerebro fronterizo, el Ditto de cierta experta en transformaciones, el Rapidash de cierta dueña de cierto rancho ubicado muy cerca de la zona de safari en ciudad fiusha, pero antes de cualquier decisión debo comentarlo con DARKENSS RISSING quien es la persona que lanzo este reto **

**Antes de irme quiero ofrecer una disculpa se que hablo un chingo y por mi carencia de actualizaciones no es que no me salgan los capítulos de hecho ya casi esta todo escrito serán alrededor de 50 capítulos, pero aun están en mi libreta y aun tengo que pasarlo a la computadora cosa bastante difícil pues solo puedo estar 10 o 15 minutos en una computadora cada dos o tres días y como no escribo muy rápido solo puedo escribir 100 o 200 palabras por eso voy tan despacio, aclarado eso gracias por su paciencia**


	8. Chapter 8

Mewtwo yo te elijo Capitulo 8

Disclaimer: POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE, FUE, ES Y SIEMPRE SERA DE NINTENDO, PERO EN UNA OSADA ACCION LEGAL SIN PRECEDENTES MI EJERCITO DE ABOGADOS Y YO ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE, BUENO MEJOR NO LES DIGO NADA POR QUE LUEGO NO ME SALEN MIS PLANES, SOLO LES DIRE QUE SI QUIEREN VER A ASH COMO TODO UN PERVERTIDO MAESTRO POKEMON YA ESTA MI OTRA HISTORIA "EL AMOR DE UN PADRE", ESTA HISTORIA SALIO DE MI LOCA IMAGINACION GRACIAS AL RETO LANZADO POR EL AUTOR DE EL REGRESO DE MEWTWO **DARKENSS RISSING,** ASI QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL ANIME, MANGA Y/O VIDEO JUEGOS NO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA

Batalla en ciudad plateada

-sigo sin entender, ¿para que necesitas al engendro de Mewtwo?- dijo Genesect al líder del equipo rocket

-yo tampoco en tiendo para que necesitas en especifico a ese patético entrenador- respondió el líder del equipo rocket- jamás en su vida ha ganado una liga y la forma en que perdió en Teselia, Aikenki y el campeonato mundial fue terriblemente patética-

-veras mi estimado socio, el simple y mas puro poder- respondió el legendario pokemon cazador

-si mal no recuerdo en tu primer encuentro con Mewtwo te pateo el trasero tan fuerte que no pudiste sentarte en un par de meses (N/A: ver la película del Genesect de velocidad extrema y el despertar de Mewtwo que se estrena en julio pero yo ya la tengo pirata todo gracias a ese lugar de nombre Tepito), pero ya veremos si estas a su nivel- se burlo el líder del equipo rocket

-recuerda que soy el pokemon legendario más fuerte de toda Teselia quizás del planeta, en estos momentos estoy muy por encima del nivel de una deidad- continuo el pokemon en un tono presumido y egocéntrico- ya he aplastado a Reshiram y a Zekrom le di una buena paliza, sabes lo que podría hacerte a ti- sin embargo un fuerte temblor en la tierra interrumpió a la nueva deidad

-¿Qué fue eso?- comento el líder del equipo rocket

-ese ataque, y este súper nivel de poder que es casi como el mío, Dialga sin duda, pero ¿que hace aquí?- razonaba el pokemon cazador

-esta ocurriendo algo socio- afirmo el líder del equipo rocket al ver el rostro del legendario-no me gusta nada tu cara-

-el sentimiento es mutuo- respondió el pokemon cazador de una forma un tanto intranquila, aunque si sus suposiciones eran correctas Dialga si podía ser un problema-¿Dónde están tus ejecutivos?, pensé que nos apoyarían en esto- pregunto el legendario cazador

-en estos momentos fueron tras los entrenadores de Mew, Giratina, Groudon, Suicune, Lugia y Articuno, pensar que pronto tendré en mis manos un ejército de pokemon legendarios, y usando los poderes de Mewtwo los tendré permanentemente bajo mi control, gracias a ti socio- tras eso comenzó a reír como un maniático ansioso de poder

-es hora de ir donde tus patéticos subordinados, eso si no quieres que los pulvericen-

En el camino que se encuentra entre la salida del bosque verde y la entrada de ciudad plateada, nuestro equipo de héroes se encuentra rodeado por lo que serian unos 40 quizás 50 reclutas del equipo rocket mas sus pokemon, todos tirados en el suelo completamente fuera de combate

-ho, vaya alboroto el que armamos- cometo Max para luego caer de rodillas en el césped completamente agotado

-esto aun no ha acabado- anuncio Mewtwo mientras algunos miembros del equipo rocket que aun estaban consientes fueron golpeados y noqueados por una onda de energía psíquica cortesía de Mewtwo, tras eso fue sumamente fácil entrar en sus mentes y buscar información, encontrando cosas sumamente interesantes, primero los nombres de los ejecutivos y algunos pokemon que ellos usaban, asi como la misión de raptar a los legendarios que ya habían sido capturados, segundo confirmo que Genesect se había aliado con Giovanni y tercero, usando la abrumadora fuerza del pokemon cazador ahora deidad había derrotado al campeón de Kanto y Johto con una brutal facilidad

-ese Genesect- gruño Mewtwo

-solo ha estada causando problemas desde que ascendió- se quejo la deidad del tiempo- primero ataco a Reshiram y recientemente dejo bastante apaleado a Zekrom-

-Mewtwo ¿crees que le ganemos?- pregunto Ash de una forma extrañamente seria

-Ash ¿no fuiste tu el que patento el dicho de el poder no lo es todo?- respondió Mewtwo recordando lo que su entrenador le había hecho a los pokemon de Tobías haya en Aikenki

-Pikachu pi- secundo el roedor eléctrico

-necesitaremos un plan si queremos entrar a cuidad plateada- cometo Max uniéndose a la conversación

-todo lo que necesitamos esta aquí- cometo Darkenss señalando a los inconscientes reclutas del equipo rocket

-ahora que han derrotado a mis subordinados, eso no será necesario amigos, veo el por que capturaste a Mewtwo, sin duda tienes algo de habilidad- comenzó el líder del equipo rocket dando una serie de aplausos quizás reconociendo la habilidad del joven del pueblo paleta-si tan solo quisieras unirte a mi, con tu potencial y mis recursos convertirte en el mas grande maestro pokemon, seria un juego de niños, incluso hasta permitiré que conserves a Mewtwo en tu equipo-

-Ash no estarás pensando en- dijo asombrado Max al ver la expresión en la cara de su amigo

-lo siento, pero debo declinar tu oferta- respondió el entrenador de forma confiada sacando un suspiro de alivio de sus compañeros

-si decides enfrentarme, tu linda noviecita de Sinnoh no te salvara esta vez- respondió Giovanni logrando descolocar a Ash por un momento, el líder del equipo rocket se dio un golpe en la frente al ver que no entendía a que se refería- la campeona de Sinnoh idiota- exclamo el líder del equipo rocket completamente exasperado por la densidad del entrenador de pueblo paleta, aunque luego mostro una afilada sonrisa como si un Sharphedo mostrara su afilada dentadura como si estuviera apunto de devorar a su presa-sabes que regularmente no me involucro en patéticos combates pokemon, pero contigo ciertamente hare una excepción, Genesect yo mismo acabare con el- tras esto lanzo una pokeball azulada de esta salió el primer oponerte de Ash un Persian

-descuida no pienso interferir, no hasta que salga a pelear el cobarde de Mewtwo- escupió el insecto metálico

-Vamos Pidgeot- anuncio el entrenador de pueblo paleta lanzando a su pokemon pájaro

-Interesante el mismo Pidgeot que venció al Zapdos de Tobías con un solo ataque-se susurro el líder del equipo rocket-Persian ataca con cuchillada- el pokemon felino avanzo a gran velocidad hacia Pidgeot con toda la intención de hacer sentir sus afiladas uñas en el cuerpo del pokemon de Ash

-Pidgeot comienza con ataque rápido- ordeno Ash, el cual rápidamente gano velocidad para evadir el ataque y pasar junto al pokemon felino solo ladeando sus alas luego regresar con un complicado giro en **C **invertido

-Persian evade con finta-continuo Giovanni, habiendo analizado los combates de Ash supuso que haría un movimiento como ese, consiguiendo que el ataque medio fallara

-Pidgeot elévate y huracán- rápidamente contraatacaron Ash y Pidgeot, el pokemon pájaro aleteo con fuerza generando un tremendo tornado de aire que incluso hizo que Ash sujetara su gorra para que no saliera volando

-Persian aléjate usando finta- intento Giovanni sin embargo Persian fue erguido por el tornado de aire para luego comenzar a dar vueltas sin ningún tipo de control-Alakazam sácalo usando tu fuerza psíquica- dijo Giovanni lanzando la pokeball se su pokemon psíquico mas poderoso

-Butterfree bloquea la fuerza psíquica con tu confusión- ordeno Ash también lanzando la pokeball de su Butterfree el cual de inmediato obedeció bloqueando el ataque del pokemon psíquico-no puedo esperar que el líder del equipo rocket respete las reglas de los combates pokemon ¿verdad?- inquirió Ash

-aprendes rápido niño, lastima que todo ese potencial se valla a la basura, Dragonite furia dragón- ordeno el líder equipo rocket mientras lanzaba una tercer pokeball

-Pikachu bloquéalo con tu impactrueno- rápidamente contrarresto el embate del pokemon dragón

-socio ¿quisieras darme una mano?- ordeno de nuevo el líder del equipo rocket al legendario cazador, este solo asintió

-Dialga, tu y yo nos encargaremos de esa cucaracha, Ash encárgate de Giovanni- pidió Darkenss al mismo tiempo que la deidad del tiempo asentía, Dialga y su entrenador se dispusieron a lanzar un poder pasado mientras Genesect ya había lanzado un cañonazo, el insecto vio con frustración que su ataque había sido bloqueado poco después una nube de humo y polvo nublo su visibilidad, Dialga apareció a toda velocidad intentando golpear desde arriba con su garra de dragón, ejerció tanta presión como podía sobre el pokemon insecto metálico usando su garra de dragón pero simplemente este había igualado su fuerza usando su garra metálica

-para ser la deidad del tiempo eres muy debilucho- insinuó Genesect

-Dialga no lo escuches- pidió su entrenador

-¿desde cuando la patética deidad del tiempo se rebaja a escuchar a un asqueroso humano?- inquirió el estúpido insecto con burla y saña

-cállate estúpido- grito la deidad del tiempo muy frustrado al ver que sus ataques no entraban

-solo eres una patética pila de basura- Genesect dejo de hacer fuerza para bloquear el ataque de la deidad, esto genero un evento muy raro pues Dialga perdió el equilibrio yéndose de bruces al suelo, aunque al instante un segundo cañonazo lo golpeo en la cara

Mewtwo que había estada observando la batalla, apretaba los puños en frustración, se sentía excluido de la batalla y no soporto un minuto mas justo cuando Genesect estaba por lanzar otro ataque sobre Dialga se lanzo contra el insecto idiota(N/A: todos los derechos reservados a Kaira raiton Kurama) formando una esfera de aire comprimido, el ataque lo hizo volar por los aires al insecto idiota, tras eso una luz lo cubrió todo el cuerpo de Mewtwo como si estuviera evolucionando, su segunda forma estaba activada (en la que se parece a bu de dbz, ósea buey como le hacen eso al pokemon mas poderoso de todos, eso es casi como si hubieran evolucionado a Pikachu) seguido de eso una lluvia de bola sombra cayo sobre el insecto idiota

-Dialga no te contengas distorsión a toda potencia- pidió Darkenss, y la deidad del tiempo rugió con toda la intención de dejar algo más de unas cuantas marcas en el cuerpo del insecto idiota

-Pidgeot ave brava- pidió Ash a su pokemon pájaro una vez que el tornado de aire se hubo detenido, Persian caía sin control y parecía confundido, Pidgeot descendió a gran velocidad generando una energía roja alrededor de su cuerpo, Persian no respondió solo fue golpeado con gran dureza sin embargo no fue derrotado

-Persian cuchillada otra ves- ordeno Giovanni consiguiendo dañar a Pidgeot

-Pidgeot ataque rápido- ordeno Ash intentando atacar a Persian

-usa sustitución- respondió cambiando de lugares a su Persian con su Alakazam-Alakazam detenlo con psíquico- ordeno Giovanni con Pidgeot completamente quieto fue un blanco fácil-Dragonite elimínalo con rayo de hielo- con eso Pidgeot cayo derrotado al instante

-Butterfree psicorayo- ordeno Ash a su pokemon mariposa consiguiendo un golpe directo sobre el pokemon felino que cayo al suelo con espirales en sus ojos- Pikachu trueno en Dragonite- aunque no había sido un golpe directo si había lastimado sus alas

-Alakazam Puño trueno contra Butterfree- ordeno Giovanni a su pokemon psíquico que con una velocidad abrumadora golpeo al pokemon mariposa el cual termino en el suelo con chispas destellando por todo su cuerpo

-Butterfree contesta con tu hyperrayo- rápidamente contraataco Ash antes de que la parálisis afectara a su pokemon, Alakazam fue golpeado y empujado hacia atrás unos metros por la potencia del hyperrayo sin embargo no fue derrotado

-necesitas mas que eso para derrotarnos de un solo golpe, Alakazam de nuevo puño trueno- repitió Giovanni y tras un segundo golpe directo termino con Butterfree en el suelo derrotado

-vamos Pikachu, lanza un trueno- pidió Ash bastante consiente del peligro de enfrentarse a dos pokemon contra uno

-Alakazam desvíalo con reflejo- ordeno Giovanni, sin embargo Pikachu ejerció toda la potencia traspaso la defensa del pokemon psíquico golpeándolo de lleno, con eso el pokemon psíquico no se volvió a levantar

-Dragonite garra de dragón- había ordenado Giovanni por lo que un segundo después Pikachu fue azotado por el brutal ataque del dragón-Dragonite carga dragón- dijo confiado Giovanni al ver que el pokemon de su oponente se levantaba con dificultad, sin embargo la parálisis le jugo en contra para suerte de Ash

-Ahora un trueno Pikachu- pidió Ash a su pokemon inicial

-Dragonite rayo de hielo- ordeno Giovanni consiguiendo bloquear el ataque eléctrico

-Pikachu termínalo con tacleada de voltios- pidió Ash y al instante Pikachu se hecho a correr con toda su velocidad encendiéndose en un pequeño bólido de electricidad pura

-carga dragón- ordeno Giovanni a su pokemon dragón, sin embargo por una fracción de segundo los ojos de Ash brillaron en un color celeste intenso y al mismo tiempo la electricidad de Pikachu se volvió azul tras eso vino una poderosa explosión

-hey ¿Por qué no lo ayudas?- exigió saber Darkenss ante la quietud de su pokemon deidad

-pero ¿a quien?- pregunto un tanto dudoso la deidad

-¿Cómo que a quien?, a ¡Mewtwo!- exclamo Darkenss

-no creo que haga falta- Dialga estaba a falta de una palabra más grande sorprendido, y tenia que darle parte de razón a Zapdos por muy incomodo que eso fuera, Mewtwo en su segunda forma si podía ser una amenaza hasta para Arceus, no por nada le estaba dando una paliza a un pokemon que claramente tenia una doble ventaja al ser tipo bicho/acero, solo con una pequeña combinación de ataque psíquico y onda centrada-que bueno que esta del lado de los chicos buenos- se dijo

-esto, esto no puede estarme pasando- Genesect respiraba de forma entre cortada, apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo, su cuerpo sentía sumamente pesado, incluso hasta tenia uno de sus ojos cerrados debido a la enorme herida que atravesaba de forma grotesca su cara-yo, yo tengo el poder de una deidad-

-ríndete- Mewtwo (forma dos) le ordeno- tu no puedes ganar-

-¡un engendro como tu no me va derrotar!- Genesect haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levanto, apuntando su cañón con todo lo que le quedaba, lo cual hay que señalar no era la gran cosa, un rayo de energía que mas bien parecía un hyperrayo fue disparado contra Mewtwo (forma dos), incluso Dialga lo habría detenido si Mewtwo (forma dos) no le hubiera hecho una seña para que no se moviera, sin mucho esfuerzo bloqueo el ataque del insecto idiota usando una barrera psíquica, descendió a gran velocidad dispuesto a terminar la pelea, aun le quedaba un movimiento asi que decidió usarlo, entre sus manos una esfera de aire comprimido parecida al aura esfera se formo por un segundo recordó cuando su amigos Lucario e Infernape le habían ayudado a aprender esa técnica

**-flash back-**

En una de las planicies del rancho/reservación Oak, Infernape, Lucario, Mewtwo y Ash, habían estado tratando de que el pokemon genético aprendiera combate cercano esto para que tuviera algo con atacar a los pokemon tipo oscuro aparte de la no tan efectiva bola sombra, sin embargo, después de muchos intentos no habían conseguido la gran cosa

-siento decirlo pero creo que Mewtwo (forma uno) no tiene capacidad para realizar este ataque- dijo Lucario en su propio idioma

-pero si es muy fácil solo tienes que dar unos cuantos golpes y- contesto Infernape con simpleza

-sucede mi amigo que tu eres un pokemon parte tipo lucha lo que facilita enormemente las cosas, Mewtwo por su parte es tipo psíquico, completamente opuesto a nosotros, sin ofender- respondió Lucario a Infernape, aunque obviamente eso ultimo había sido para Mewtwo

-descuida- respondió el pokemon genético con simpleza

-probemos otra cosa- pidió Ash mientras les daba una bebida energética

-me gustaría sugerir onda centrada- sugirió Lucario

-sin embargo requiere que el pokemon tenga un alto nivel de ataque para que sea efectivo- recordó Infernape

-no creo que con Mewtwo eso sea un problema- respondió con confianza Lucario- después de todo Mewtwo esta muy por encima de un pokemon legendario promedio-

**-end flash back-**

La onda centrada golpeo justo en el centro del pecho del insecto idiota, haciendo que volara por los aires, incluso cuando aterrizo rodo por el suelo unos metros, gruño con dolor cuando intento levantarse del suelo sin embargo no lo consiguió

-lastimaste a Reshiram, heriste a Zekrom, y atacaste a mi entrenador- comenzó Mewtwo mientras el cuerpo del insecto idiota comenzaba a flotar rodeado de una curiosa capa morada-¡te voy a aplastar como la cucaracha que eres!- sentencio cerrando con fuerza su puño, al instante Genesect comenzó a chillar de dolor mientras su cuerpo era comprimido

-¡Deoxys velocidad extrema!- se oyó gritar la voz del líder del equipo rocket, desde el cielo descendió el nombrado pokemon alienígena en su forma de velocidad, sin embargo usando su propia fuerza psíquica Mewtwo fue capas de evadir el ataque por muy poco-¡modo de ataque foco resplandor!-

-¡Mewtwo!- exclamo el entrenador al que su pokemon genético había recibido tremendo impacto

Al mismo tiempo Genesect había vuelto al piso, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que era todo un logro que ya estuviera de pie estaba apunto de escapar cuando la deidad del tiempo se interpuso en su camino

-hola Genesect ¿recuerdas que dejamos algo sin terminar?- pregunto la deidad del tiempo mientras Genesect gruño algo que sonó a "no me jodas"

-Dialga aura esfera a quema ropa- pidió su entrenador y la deidad estuvo mas que complacido en ejecutar dicho ataque

Mewtwo estaba frustrado, por un lado había soltado a Genesect, por otro no esperaba que su principal enemigo se hubiera hecho de este pokemon en especifico

-Mewtwo bola sombra- el pokemon genético había escuchado la voz de su entrenador

-Deoxys modo de defensa y protección- ordeno el líder del equipo rocket

Aun con eso Mewtwo impacto su ataque sobre la barrera defensiva del pokemon alienígena la cual absorbió el impacto pero se disolvió

-Deoxys velocidad extrema- intento de nuevo el líder del nefasto equipo rocket

Sin embargo a Mewtwo algo le ocurría- ¿que es esto?- se pregunto mientras veía como todo se movía mas lento, el origen de esa extraña energía negro morada que lo envolvía, pero lo más importante era un sentimiento de difícil descripción, como si su corazón y el de su entrenador fueran uno, por alguna extraña razón en ese momento supo que debía moverse

Para asombro de todos los presentes Mewtwo había evadido un ataque el ataque de velocidad extrema usado por Deoxys en su forma de velocidad, pasaron unos metros cuando el pokemon alienígena se dio cuenta que había fallado, deseando saber el por que regreso dando un complicado giro, Mewtwo por puro instinto también decidió envestir, fuera lo que fuera esa energía, su instinto asi le decía que usara esa energía

Mewtwo salió disparado hacia el cielo mientras la energía de color negro morado que lo rodeaba tomaba la forma de la punta de una flecha, un instante mas tarde choco de lleno contra Deoxys, el destello de energía al momento del impacto ilumino el cielo y un bulto termino en el suelo

La flecha de color negro morada dio unos elegantes giros en el aire antes de dirigirse al suelo a un punto en específico, la energía se esfumo y un enfurecido Mewtwo apareció frente a Giovanni

-te has vuelto poderoso amigo mío- anuncio el líder del equipo rocket tras eso todo se volvió oscuro

**Noti-Pokemon**

-sean bienvenidos a su noticiero pokemon- dijo el corresponsal de Kanto- ayer a la seis de la tarde se loro la captura del famoso criminal y líder del equipo rocket Giovanni- informo el corresponsal mientras en una pantalla aparecía Giovanni esposado y apunto de subir a un carro de seguridad mientras era escoltado por el equipo especial de pokemon ranger- esta hazaña fue conseguida por el sub campeón de Aikenki, Ash Ketchum, un joven entrenador de pueblo paleta y sus pokemon- explico el corresponsal mientras una nueva imagen en la que estaban Ash, Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot y Mewtwo- Ash y Mewtwo lograron vencer al Genesect y al Deoxys del líder del equipo rocket, hazaña que el campeón de Kanto Lance no pudo realizar-

En uno de los hospitales de la región Kanto el mencionado campeón apago el televisor, cuando el equipo rocket ataco ciudad plateada rápidamente fue para enfrentarlos derrotando a mas de la mitad del equipo de Giovanni, fue hasta cuando revelo a Genesect que comenzó a derribar a sus pokemon tipo dragón como si fueran tarjetas, por lo que se vio forzado a retirarse dado sus heridas y las de sus pokemon

-te has vuelto poderoso Ash- dijo el maestro dragón

-muy poderoso diría yo- agrego un joven medico que recién había entrado a la habitación

-Brock ¿Cómo están mis pokemon?- pregunto el campeón

En la región de Teselia

La campeona región Sinnoh Cynthia, el señor Charles, Lucían, y la abuela de la campeona se encontraban en una pequeña casa cerca de una secreta playa

-se que habías dicho que no interrumpiéramos tus vacaciones pero- intentaba disculparse Lucían ante su amiga

- esto sin duda es importante, se que te importa mucho ese chico- agrego el señor Charles

Sin embargo la campeona seguía ausente solo mirando el mar atrabes de una ventana, y entonces ocurrió un evento completamente asombroso, la campeona de la región Sinnoh dio un suspiro, y no un suspiro cualquiera, era la misma clase de suspiros que lanzaban los admiradores de la campeona cuando la veían pasar

La abuela esta emocionada pues en su opinión, su querida nieta estaba creciendo

Lucían estaba aterrado, no por que estuviera en contra, todo lo contrario de hecho, concia al dueño de los desvelos de su amiga y era un buen chico, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por las posibles pretendientes de este chico en particular, esperaba que no fueran tan tontas como para provocar a la campeona

En la región Sinnoh una coordinadora de cabellera azul sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y su Empoleon le miraba de forma extraña, en la guardería pokemon de la misma región un Luxio miraba con desaprobación a su entrenadora que casi había dejado caer un huevo, en la región Hoenn otra coordinadora había dejado caer sus poke-cubos mientras su Blaziken le miraba con preocupación, en la región Kanto mas específicamente en el gimnasio Cerulean la líder había hecho un mal clavado al sentir algo y al instante su Golduck salto al agua para salvarla, en la casa-imitar un Ditto miraba a una peliverde que había dejado caer un disfraz, un Espeon miraba atónita como su entrenadora y cerebro fronterizo había dejado de darle ordenes en medio de una batalla, un Rapidash había perdido una carrera debido a que su jinete había aflojado el paso en el ultimo minuto, en las islas naranja una joven había extraviado su ocarina, y en la región de Teselia un pequeño pokemon dragón por primera vez no quería estar entre el cabello de su entrenadora

-me voy a Kanto- anuncio la campeona de la región Sinnoh

**Notas del escritor: uff por fin termine, ciento haberme tardado tanto pero estaba indeciso con respecto a la batalla de Ash contra Giovanni, no podía decidirme si usar a Deoxys o a Genesect o un equipo como en rojo fuego/verde hoja asi que decidí hacer una mescla de todas las ideas que tenia y resulto esto, la segunda forma de Mewtwo no me agrada, pero si vemos el lado positivo los dibujantes de dragón ball ya tienen trabajo otra vez, mucho menos que hayan sacado una sexta generación, digo ya es bastante difícil completar la pokedex de rojo fuego ni se mencione la del heart gold o del negro blanco y negro, como para que todavía lo compliquen mas**

**Ahora Se que preguntaran ¿Qué paso con el insecto idiota? Les responderé en el siguiente capitulo, pero eso me servirá de entrada para otras seis capturas legendarias o para entrar en ciudad plateada, les digo que Aikenki saco de balance todo lo que ya había escrito, pero no me rendiré cuando pokemon anuncie la séptima generación volveré a editar el fic otra vez**

**También Espero que puedan identificar a las chicas que serán las futuras novias de nuestro entrenador favorito, digo después de todas las veces que el morenito se quedo en pueblo paleta ver una chica en su cama seria reconfortante, y entonces me dije ¿Por qué solo una?**

**Y después de comentarlo con Darkenss Rissing, imagínese como quedaría Death Saurer si las chicas se enteraran que lo quiere**

**También quiero agradecer su paciencia y sus comentarios, se que este capitulo se me atraso mucho pero cuando estaba apunto de terminar de escribirlo me enferme y no pude seguir yendo al civer café por tres semanas, una pregunta ¿por les dicen civer café si nunca me han vendido un café? Ya entes de irme actualizare la lista de entrenadores legendarios**

**Los pokemon legendarios que han sido capturados hasta hoy son**

**Los de Ho-oh alias Tobías (Entei, Zapdos, Yveltal, Latios, Darkrai) próximamente incluirá ha Arceus **

**Lugia y Suicune por Misty, novia en eterna negación del elegido**

**Raykuaza por Cynthia, una de las novias del elegido**

**Articuno por dragón titánico, alias Miza o el escritor**

**Genesect y Deoxys por Giovanni, el malo**

**Mecha-Mewtwo/Death Saurer por Shadow, el otro malo **

**1.-Dialga por Darkenss Rissing alias Darkenss **

**2.- Giratina por Darknecrox, alias Krizalid**

**3.-Mew por Hibary-Hiwatari, alias Kouki prometo corregir tu nombre **

**4.- Groudon por Terminex, alias Kaburi Hinotama**

**5.- Reshiram por Raf-lily, alias Natsumi**

**6.-Meloettta por Stephy-Pichu, alias Stephy**

**7.-Cobalion por Anis**

**8.-Zekrom por Kaira raiton Kurama alias Kaira**

**9.- Latias por luck-Lugia alias Rafael (Rafa pa los cuates)**

**10.- Palkia por Jeffcry alias Scott Steiner**

**11.- Shaymin por Darkkitsune alias Darkkitsune**

**12.- Keldeo por Saku5111 alias Nagisa Himenori **

**Y creo que por ahora son todos si alguien falto no duden en recordármelo**


End file.
